Relaxation
by Bebe Sokar
Summary: La p'tit vie de Sam & Elizabeth sur Terre et dans la cité d'Atlantis... Plein de petites mésaventures et autres problèmes... Elizabeth Weir & Sam Carter [slash]
1. Chapter 1

Genre : Weiter évidement !  
PG : Je pense qu'il faut que je mette quand même un p'tit PG… Histoire de… alors heu bas disons PG16… Meuuuh bon…  
P'tit note : Merci à ma pitchoune Kaileena, a ma voisine Shepweir et a ma même longueur d'onde Fifie.

**Relaxation**

Sam, dans la cuisine, était en train de sortir des cookies du four. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant Elizabeth, devant son ordinateur, en train de travailler.

Elizabeth, _faussement choqué_ : Quoi ?

Sam, _l'air boudeur_ : Ce n'est pas vraiment comme cela que j'imaginais notre week-end de « relaxation ».

Elizabeth lâcha alors l'écran des yeux pour se retourner vers l'ouverture du mur qui donnait sur la cuisine.

Elizabeth : Tu imaginais un week-end comme dans le film « Emmanuelle » ?  
Sam, _après un rictus_ : Ton idée du romantisme se limite vraiment à cela Elizabeth ?

Sam mit le dernier cookie qui était encore dans le four dans une assiette, l'a prit et alla dans le salon rejoindre Elizabeth.  
Arrivée à la hauteur de la jeune femme brune, Sam ferma l'ordinateur portable d'un seul geste, posa l'assiette de cookies à côté de celui-ci et s'assit sur les genoux d'Elizabeth.

Sam, _avec un large sourire_ : J'ignorais que l'âge de la retraire avait baissé à ce point…

Elizabeth posa sa main droite dans le dos de Sam et commença à la masser légèrement.

Elizabeth, _levant le sourcil, avec un sourire charmeur_ : Mon cœur… Je te propose un week-end dans le genre « Titanic » si tu veux, le mois prochain, quand nous serons sur Atlantis.  
Sam : Hmmm… D'accord j'accepte.

Sam lui fit un grand sourire et posa ses yeux dans les siens. Elizabeth, toujours en train de masser le dos de sa compagne rapprocha furtivement son visage de celui de Sam. En voyant cela, Sam recula légèrement la tête : elle n'allait pas se faire avoir si facilement.

Sam : Tu ne crois pas que après m'avoir fait attendre pendant, _elle regarde sa montre_, 3 heures ! Je vais te laisser m'embrasser si facilement ?  
Elizabeth, _un peu déçu_ : J'aurais au moins tenté cela…

Sam lui sourit et détourna son regard d'Elizabeth pour se fixer sur l'assiette de cookies. Avec sa main droite, elle prit celui du dessus puis le cassa pour n'en avoir qu'un petit morceau. Puis, elle se retourna pour retrouver le regard d'Elizabeth.

Sam, _avec_ _amusement_ : Et bien je préfère te torturer un peu, mon ange.

A ce moment là, elle glissa le petit bout de cookie entre les lèvres d'Elizabeth qui ouvrit la bouche pour attraper celui-ci avec sa langue, effleurant les doigts de Sam au passage.

Elizabeth : Mon ange ?  
Sam : Hmmm… Moui. Tu es mon ange venu des ailes de Pégase.  
Elizabeth, _souriant_ : Sam, tu sais que je suis né a Waco ?  
Sam, _riant et moqueuse _: Waco ?  
Elizabeth, _faussement vexé _: Dans le Texas…  
Sam : Ohhh !

Elizabeth se lança alors une nouvelle fois. Pendant que Sam faisait semblant de penser à ce que pouvait ressembler la ville de Waco, Elizabeth recommença à rapprocher lentement son visage de celui de Sam. Mais celle-ci s'en aperçu et glissa sa main gauche au bon moment entre les deux visages pour finalement posé son index sur la bouche d'Elizabeth.

Sam : Tatata… Tu n'as pas encore été assez torturé.

Elizabeth fit la moue, mais profita de l'index de Sam qui était posé sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.  
Sa main, toujours en train de masser le dos de Sam commence à descendre alors peu à peu. En le remarquant, Sam, d'un seul bon se remit debout.

Elizabeth, _doucement et déçu_ : Hey !  
Sam : Tu es vraiment désopilante tu sais ?  
Elizabeth, _amoureusement _: Non, juste très amoureuse.  
Sam : Amoureuse : oui… Mais tu as tout de même besoin d'une petite correction.

Sam, toujours en fixant Elizabeth dans les yeux, commença à retirer sont petit tablier. Une fois celui-ci retiré elle le posa sur la table puis se pencha afin de prendre la main droite d'Elizabeth dans la sienne. Elle l'obligea ainsi à se lever.

Sam, _amusé_ : Hmmm… D'accord, maintenant tu vas fermer les yeux.  
Elizabeth, _suspicieuse_ : Et pourquoi je ferais cela ?  
Sam : Parce que j'ai une surprise pour toi.  
Elizabeth : Je déteste les surprises.  
Sam : Désopilante… C'est bien ce que je disais…

Elizabeth haussa les épaules avec un petit air malicieux.

Sam : Très bien, que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu fermes les yeux alors ?

Elizabeth, telle une enfant, se mit à faire semblant de réfléchir, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait.

Elizabeth, _timidement_ : Un p'tit bisou ?

Sam rigola.

Sam : J'en étais certaine ! Rien de tel qu'un « p'tit » bisou pour mettre la grande Elizabeth Weir à ses pieds.  
Elizabeth, _souriante_ : Mais pas un p'tit bisou de n'importe qui !  
Sam, _les yeux remplis d'amour_ : Dans ce cas, s'il ne te faut que cela…

Toujours la main liée à celle d'Elizabeth, Sam se rapprocha du visage de sa compagne, ferma les yeux pour lui déposer un simple mais idéal baiser.  
Au contact de ses lèvres, Elizabeth à son tour ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le moment.  
Comme prévu, le p'tit bisou fut… court. Sam, qui voulait rester dans sa stratégie de torture, décolla assez vite ses lèvres, laissant une Elizabeth un peu déçu.

Elizabeth, _boudeuse_ : C'est tout ?  
Sam : Tu m'as réclamé un « p'tit » bisou, n'est ce pas ?

Elizabeth fit alors la moue et regarda le sol en faisant semblant de pleurer.  
Sam glissa alors sa main droite sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

Sam : Tu es pire qu'une enfant tu sais ?

Sam soupira.

Sam : Maintenant que tu as eu ton « p'tit » bisou, tu veux bien fermer les yeux ?  
Elizabeth_, joueuse_ : D'accord.

Elle fit un grand sourire, et ferma très fort les yeux en plissant ses paupières, comme le ferait une enfant de 5 ans.  
Sam resserra sa main autour de celle de sa compagne et commença à la faire marcher.  
Mais au bout de 3 secondes, Elizabeth s'impatientait déjà…

Elisabeth, _curieuse_ : Où est ce que l'on va ?  
Sam, _en souriant_ : Tu verras…  
Elizabeth : Tu peux me le dire tu sais, je n'irais le répéter à personne.

Sam s'arrêta et regarda sa partenaire.

Sam : Pour une diplomate, je trouve que tu te plains beaucoup.

Elle recommence à marcher.

Sam : Je sais que tu aimes les surprises Liz, alors attends et tu verras.  
Elizabeth, _boudeuse_ : Je n'aime pas les surprises…  
Sam : Je te promets que tu vas aimer mon ange.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Sam était arrivée là où elle le souhaitait.

Sam : Bien, voilà.

Elizabeth commença alors à ouvrir les yeux. La voyant faire, Sam posa la main aussitôt sur ceux-ci.

Sam : Hey ! Qui t'as permis d'ouvrir les yeux ?  
Elizabeth : Tu as dis que nous étions arrivés non ?  
Sam : Oui, nous le sommes, mais je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais ouvrir les yeux.  
Elizabeth : Hmmm… Rappelle moi la chaîne de commandement ? Ce n'est pas toi qui devrais m'obéir ?  
Sam : Non, ici, c'est moi le chef et c'est moi qui te donne des ordres.  
Elizabeth_, dans un murmure_ : Ohhhh… Je vois…

Sam attrapa Elizabeth pour la placer au bon endroit.

Sam : Très bien, assis toi maintenant.  
Elizabeth : Et pourquoi je ferais cela ?  
Sam : Tu vas recommencer comme tout à l'heure ?  
Elizabeth : Hmmm oui ! Ca me plait assez.  
Sam : Très bien, je veux que tu t'asseyes parce que moi, j'aimerais m'asseoir et qu'il n'y a pas assez de place pour deux ici.  
Elizabeth : Très bien, très bien, je m'en voudrais que tu sois fatiguée d'être restée debout à cause de moi… Je capitule.

Elizabeth s'assit dans une sorte de chaise en bois. Elles étaient arrivées à l'extérieur de la maison.

Elizabeth : Je peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant ?

Sam s'assit en écartant les jambes sur les genoux d'Elizabeth pour se retrouver face à face avec son amante.

Sam : Oui, tu peux.

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle.

Elizabeth, _sarcastique_ : Oh ! Ton jardin ! C'est vrai que je ne l'avais jamais vu sous cet angle. Il a un petit côté charmant, surtout avec les roses là-bas dans le fond, qui font qu…

Sam qui n'avait pas envie d'en entendre plus, attrapa fougueusement les lèvres de Elizabeth et l'embrassa pendant quelques minutes.

Elizabeth, _avec un grand sourire_ : Tu n'es pas très doué pour les longues tortures…  
Sam, _boudeuse_ : Je sais, mais ce qui te torture toi, me torture moi et j'avais surtout une folle envie de t'arrêter d'argumenter sur mon jardin ! Enfin maintenant que mon envie folle de t'embrasser est passée, je recommence ma torture.  
Elizabeth : Et, elle consiste a quoi ?  
Sam : Oh ! Tu vas le savoir très vite…

Sam commença alors à retirer le premier bouton de son chemisier, puis le second, puis le troisième… Elizabeth, attentive plus que jamais la regardait faire en souriant.  
Une fois tous les boutons retirés, elle glissa lentement le vêtement sur ses épaules pour le laisser tomber dans l'herbe. Elizabeth approcha alors ces deux mains de Sam afin de les poser sur sa peau nu, mais la jolie blonde l'attrapa par les poignés pour replacer les mains d'Elizabeth très loin d'elle. Elizabeth venait de comprendre la torture qu'allait lui infliger sa partenaire.

Sam, _coquine_ : Non, non, non… Pas touche ! Tu n'as le droit que de regarder.  
Elizabeth, _triste_ : Mais c'est horrible comme torture.  
Sam, _ravi_ : Je sais… Mais ne te plains pas… Je ne t'ai pas bandé les yeux.  
Elizabeth : Et je t'en remercie.

Sam lâcha les poignés d'Elizabeth afin de continuer sa torture.  
Elle commença à mettre ses mains sur son ventre et à caresser sa propre peau. Peu à peu elle remonta les mains pour arriver a hauteur de ses seins, encore emprisonnés dans le sous-vêtements. Elle commença à doucement les masser tout en regardant Elizabeth dans les yeux pendant que celle-ci était fixée sur les mains de sa partenaire. Dans cet élan de provocation, Elizabeth, plus ou moins volontairement, réavança ces mains vers Sam.  
Une nouvelle fois Sam l'empêcha d'approcher.

Sam, _coquine_ : Tu es une méchante fille aujourd'hui Elizabeth… Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était interdit.  
Elizabeth : Je...

Mais elle ne continua pas. Sam venait de glisser ses mains dans son dos afin de dégrafer sous soutien-gorge. Elle remit alors ces mains sur ces deux seins, afin de faire tomber le vêtement le long de son ventre. Une fois ses deux seins nus, elle commença à les malaxer, puis à se pincer légèrement les deux tétons en poussant de légers râles de plaisir et de provocation.  
Elle regardait Elizabeth, complètement dépitée de ne pouvoir la toucher à cet instant, de ne pouvoir la caresser elle-même…  
Voyant que l'effet recherché fonctionnait parfaitement, Sam continua sa petite mascarade tout en souriant… Elle allait arriver a faire ce qu'elle voulait : rendre totalement folle la femme qu'elle aimait.

Elizabeth, _dans un murmure_ : Tu es la pire des bourreaux.

Elizabeth releva les yeux pour regarder le visage de Sam qui affichait un grand sourire.

Sam, _satisfaite_ : Je sais mon ange…

En plus de cela, depuis quelques secondes, Sam avant commencé à bouger légèrement les fesses sur les genoux de sa partenaire. Elle faisait une sorte de mouvement d'avant en arrière, se rapprochant très près parfois du corps d'Elizabeth.  
Celle-ci en était excitée que d'avantage. Elle sentait le nœud de plaisir dans son ventre qui grandissait de plus en plus. Sam lâcha alors son sein droit pour mettre son index sur la bouche d'Elizabeth.  
La jeune diplomate n'hésita pas une seule seconde, ouvrit la bouche et lécha langoureusement le doigt de sa partenaire. Tout d'abord jouant avec sa langue, elle fini par mettre entièrement le doigt dans bouche afin de le sucer. C'était alors autour de Sam de sentir ses entrailles se retourner. Elle décida que s'en était trop, retira son doigt de la bouche de Elizabeth et agrippa ses lèvres pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Les deux femmes jouaient mutuellement avec leurs langues.  
C'est à ce moment là que Sam aurait voulu que Elizabeth lui désobéisse, mais celle-ci rentra dans le jeu de sa partenaire, et malgré qu'elle en avait plus qu'envie, fit le plus grand effort possible pour laisser ses mains loin du corps de Sam.

Sam, _murmurant a son oreille _: Je t'ordonne de me désobéir.

Elle lui lécha alors l'oreille puis joua avec sa langue sur le lobe.

Elizabeth : Je suis désolé, mais j'ai trop peur de vous désobéir madame la chef.

Sam, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout a cela, se releva et regarda Elizabeth avec un grand sourire.

Sam : Ah oui ? Tu veux jouer a cela ? Hmmm…. Dans ce cas…

Sam tout en augmentant le mouvement de ses jambes sur les cuisses d'Elizabeth, glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de celle-ci puis le fit remonter. Elizabeth leva les bras et le tee-shirt vola dans les airs afin de rejoindre le rosier non loin de la.  
Sam sourit devant le corps si frêle de sa partenaire… Elle prit quelques secondes pour la regarder et pour comprendre la chance qu'elle avait à l'instant présent. Elle posa légèrement ses doigts sur la peau d'Elizabeth et frôla ainsi tout son torse. Elle finit assez vite par aller dans son dos afin de relâcher les deux seins tant adorés de sa maîtresse.  
Après un geste des plus adroits pour retirer les deux agrafes, Sam fit glisser le sous vêtement et le jeta pour qu'il rejoigne quand à lui les marguerittes. Elle prit alors possession de ces deux seins en les entourant chaudement avec ses mains, s'amusant à les malaxer assez fortement. Elle descendit ensuite sa tête afin d'atteindre le téton gauche d'Elizabeth avec sa langue. Au début, un jeu infernal commença entre le téton de la brune et la langue de la blonde, puis petit à petit, Sam mordilla le téton durci par l'excitation. Elizabeth ne put retenir un long et grave râle de plaisir. S'en était trop, elle ne pouvait plus résister.  
D'un coup, elle attrapa la tête de Sam, toujours très attentionné sur son seins et l'embrassa plus que passionnément.  
A la fin du baiser, les deux femmes, les yeux fermés, légèrement essoufflées restèrent quelques secondes front contre front. C'est Elizabeth la première qui bougea, afin de mettre sa bouche près de l'oreille de Sam.

Elizabeth, _murmurant_ : Je t'aime Sam… Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime…

Comme pour lui prouver, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Sam pour déposer un simple baiser qui signifiait tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.  
Ce fut alors au tour de Sam d'ouvrir les yeux la première. Elle attendit que Elizabeth les ouvre a sont tour afin de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Sam, _toujours en murmurant_ : Je crois que je le sais Elizabeth.

Elle lui déposa et bref baiser sur la bouche en continuant de la regarder dans les yeux.

Sam : Je t'aime…

Elles s'embrassèrent alors dans un magnifique élan de passion. Les mains de Sam commencèrent à glisser le long du dos d'Elizabeth et à se glisser dans son jean pour retirer doucement les boutons pendant que les mains d'Elizabeth restaient sur la poitrine de sa compagne, goûtant ainsi le moment qu'elle s'était elle-même interdit de savourer il y a quelques minutes de cela.

_Suite ou pas suite... A vous de me le dire : pour ma part j'ai déjà quelques idées lol..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Alpheratz9** : lol désolé… Pas une suite directe… Et pas aussi chaud je pense… J'espère que tu aimeras quand même ;)

**Vive les Unas** : Oui je suis tout à fait d'accord… Je suis en manque de slash ff… Je sais pas pourquoi personne n'en fait… J'avais testé un weyla il y a quelques temps… Mais j'avoue que la je lâche plus mon weiter… Ecrire c'est pas ce que je préfère mais en ce moment j'en ai envie alors c'est partie :D

**Ariessa** : Contente que mon histoire t'ai plus… Pour ce qui est du doigt de Sam… Je suis désolé il va falloir te contenter de ton imagination pour le moment… J'essaye, j'essaye… Mais écrire la fin de cette scène… Je suis pas doué pour ça et comme ça donne rien de très bon j'ai préféré vous laisser imaginer par vous-même… Je suis certaine que vous y arriverez très (très) bien :D

**Emmatheancient** : Oui j'avoue que en français… le Weiter est inexistant et c'est bien dommage… Il y en a quelques un en anglais… Mais rien de très long :(

**kaisa12** : La voila ;)

**haryherron** : J'espère que cette suite te plairas… Ce n'est pas trop le même style mais j'avais envie de construire quelque chose autour du début…

Quelques semaines plus tard sur Atlantis…

La journée avait été longue et difficile, un gros accident s'était produit et toute la cité en avait été retournée. Elizabeth, comme les autres, avait été profondément touché et n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Elle était venue finir cette journée de malheur au mess. Son estomac commençait à crier famine à cette heure de la soirée. Elle tourna le poignet pour voir quelle heure il était : déjà 2h… 2h du matin… Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi elle se sentait si seule dans le mess… Même pas un cuisinier à l'horizon. Tout était éteint. La salle était éclairée par les étoiles du ciel d'Atlantis et Elizabeth mangeait sa salade, dans le silence, en regardant l'océan.  
Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, une longue et fine silhouette s'immisça dans la pièce pour venir s'asseoir en face d'elle. En voyant la jeune femme, toute sa fatigue disparue et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.  
Sam tendit le bras pour poser sa main droite sur la joue d'Elizabeth. Avec son pouce elle la caressa délicatement.

Sam, _désolée _: Tu es encore debout à cette heure ?

Elizabeth mis alors ses yeux dans les siens et leva le sourcil.

Elizabeth : Il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule !  
Sam : Et bien figure toi que je n'ai pas vraiment travaillé ce soir…  
Elizabeth, _surprise_ : Ah oui ?  
Sam, _rigolant_ : McKay m'a encore entraîné dans l'un de ses rendez-vous foireux.  
Elizabeth, _souriant_ : Je vois…  
Sam : Mais comment arrive-t-il à avoir autant de rendez-vous ? Je suis certaine qu'il en a au moins un toute les semaines avec une femme différente… Je crois même qu'il a invité Carson une fois. Le pire c'est qu'en plus il ne peut jamais aller à un rendez-vous seul et qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'accompagner… et bien sur, c'est tombé sur moi ! La prochaine fois que je le vois venir vers moi sans sa blouse et avec sa chemise, je prend mon portable et je pars en courant je…

Elizabeth se leva soudainement pour embrasser goulûment Samantha. Elle se rassit ensuite et reprit une feuille de salade avec sa fourchette et la mit dans sa bouche.

Sam : Intéressant…  
Elizabeth : Désolé.  
Sam : Y'a pas d'quoi…

Sam lui fit un grand sourire.

Sam, _se levant_ : Tu as décidé de rester camper ici toute la nuit.  
Elizabeth, _amusée_ : Pourquoi pas oui ?

Sam prit la main d'Elizabeth pour l'aider à se lever. Celle-ci se redressa assez mollement.

Elizabeth : Hmmmm…  
Sam, _enjouée_ : Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit que tu viens de nous faire ?  
Elizabeth, _plus fort_ : Hmmmmm…..

Sam se précipita sur sa compagne pour l'embrasser dans un grand éclat de rire. Quand elles se détachèrent, Elizabeth la plaqua contre le mur du mess, tenant les poignets de sa compagne fermement contre le mur. Elle commença à l'embrasser sur la bouche, puis dans le cou, pour enfin descendre dans le mini décolleté qu'offrait le chemisier de Sam.  
Main dans la main, Elizabeth avait ensuite entraîné Sam jusqu'au balcon de sa chambre.

Elizabeth, _joueuse_ : Très bien… Tu te souviens de ton petit jeu dans ton jardin ?  
Sam : Comment je pourrais oublier ça ?  
Elizabeth : Alors c'est à ton tour de fermer les yeux.  
Sam, _avec un grand sourire_ : Et pourquoi je ferais cela ?

Elizabeth bascula la tête sur son épaule droite, l'air complètement dépité.

Elizabeth : Je t'en pris…

Sam n'avait pas envie de faire poireauter plus longtemps sa dulcinée et ferma les yeux. Elizabeth l'entraîna alors vers le rebord du balcon et plaqua le ventre de Sam contre la rambarde. Elle se plaça derrière Sam, lui prit les bras et les déploya.  
Elizabeth plaça alors ses lèvres tout près de l'oreille de Sam.

Elizabeth, _chuchotant_ : Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ma belle.

Sam ouvrit les yeux, sans trop comprendre ce qu'Elizabeth essayait de faire.

Sam : Liz ? Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?  
Elizabeth, _riant_ : Tu voulais une soirée Titanic non ? Et bien il te suffit de crier que tu es le maître du monde et se sera parfait ?

Sam se mit a rire : elle avait complètement oublié ce moment de la conversation jusque là. Elle se retourna pour laisser un léger baiser sur la joue d'Elizabeth et retourna son regard vers l'océan.

Sam, _criant_ : JE SUIS LE MAITRE DU MONDE !

Elizabeth recula en entendant Sam crier. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle irait jusque là.  
Elle se mit à rire de plus belle. Sam l'accompagna dans celui-ci. Leurs visages étaient maintenant très proche et Elizabeth en profita pour attraper les lèvres de sa compagne afin de l'embrasser.

Liz quitta le balcon pour aller s'allonger assez rapidement dans leurs lit. Sam la regarda faire amusée. Liz tapota le lit à côté d'elle, pour lui demander de venir la rejoindre. Elle se nicha sous le bras qu'Elizabeth souleva et posa sa tête sur son sein qu'elle effleura légèrement avec sa langue à travers le tissu.

Elizabeth, _souriante_ : Je sais qu'ils sont petits mais ils ont encore besoin qu'on s'occupe d'eux.  
Sam, _faisant la moue_ : Qui a dit qu'ils étaient petits ?  
Elizabeth, _convaincu_ : Moi !  
Sam, _étonné_ : Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils.

Elizabeth : Tu veux dire… qu'ils ne sont pas petits ? J'ai dû vivre dans l'erreur toutes ces années.  
Sam, _avec un grand sourire_ : Je ne voulais pas t'en parler, excuse moi…

Elle releva la tête pour l'embrasser goulûment, attrapant la langue d'Elizabeth entre ses dents pour jouer avec celle-ci.  
Au bout de quelques minutes elle revint se nicher sur le sein d'Elizabeth.

Sam, _pensive_ : Je ne pense pas qu'un seul me suffirait.

En même temps, Sam caressait les seins d'Elizabeth qui commençait déjà à se durcir sous les doigts de sa compagne.  
Liz ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un râle de plaisir.  
Soudain, Elizabeth encercla Sam pour l'allonger sur le lit et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Très vite, Elizabeth déshabilla Sam pendant qu'elle en faisait autant. Les mains d'Elizabeth partirent dans l'exploration du corps de Sam, lui caressant toutes les parties du corps. L'exploration qu'elle avait commencé avec ses mains se continua rapidement avec sa langue. Elizabeth s'amusait à déposer de légers baisers partout sur le corps de Sam. Elle avait commencé dans le cou et descendit jusqu'à ses chevilles. Sam avait les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière, afin de mieux percevoir les sensations que lui faisait subir sa partenaire. Arrivée au niveau des pieds de Sam, Elizabeth se replaça rapidement au dessus du corps de sa compagne, plaçant au passage ses deux mains sur ses seins, puis elle l'embrassa. Sam ouvrit les yeux : ils pétillaient de plaisir. Elizabeth joua un long moment avec sa langue pendant que ses mains massaient les seins de Sam, s'amusant de temps en temps à attraper les deux tétons durcit entre son pouce et son index pour les pincer légèrement.  
Sam poussait des gémissements de plus en plus long, de plus en plus grave. La main droite d'Elizabeth descendit vers le bas ventre de Sam pendant que ses jambes l'obligeaient à écarter les siennes. Liz enfonça ainsi un doigt dans l'entre jambe de sa compagne, commençant un léger vas et viens. Elizabeth avait niché sa tête dans le cou de Sam, la bouche ouverte, elle avait attrapé la chair de Sam entre ses dents et la mordillait au fur et a mesure que son plaisir augmentait. La main gauche de Sam était placé dans les cheveux d'Elizabeth afin que leurs corps se rapprochent encore plus, tandis que sa main droite tenait fermement l'une de ses fesses pour l'entraîner dans un mouvement plus poussé, au moment où Elizabeth venait de rentrer un second, puis un troisième doigt à l'intérieur de son amante.  
C'est ainsi qu'elles arrivèrent en même temps au moment du plaisir intense qu'elles attendaient.  
Elizabeth s'allongea auprès de Sam, elles étaient enlacées, en sueur. Elizabeth l'embrassa une dernière fois et elles s'endormirent ainsi pour une nuit merveilleuse.

Le lendemain, Elizabeth arriva à l'aurore dans son bureau, un gobelet en carton rempli de café à la main. Elle se plaça près de la baie vitrée de son bureau pour regarder peu à peu la cité qui se réveillait et s'animait.  
La journée qui s'était passé hier avait été dure pour tout le monde : deux équipes qui étaient parties explorer une planète pour trouver un peu de nourriture s'étaient faites attaquées par les wraiths. Résultat : sur neuf personnes, il y avait eu cinq morts et deux hommes étaient encore à l'infirmerie dans un état grave.  
Pour Elizabeth, le plus difficile restait à faire : lire tous les rapports concernant la mission, écrire les lettres officielles pour les proches et la famille des défunts…  
Au bout de quelques temps, elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'elle avait un débriefing de prévu dans un quart d'heure.  
Elle alluma son oreillette pour pouvoir parler Sam.

Elizabeth, _hésitante_ : Sam ?  
Sam, _un sourire sur les lèvres_ : Coucou mon cœur. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
Elizabeth, _sérieusement_ : Promets-moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais  
Sam, _inquiète_ : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, ma chérie ?  
Elizabeth, _suppliant_ : Promets-moi, c'est tout.  
Sam, _sincère_ : D'accord. Je te le promets.  
Elizabeth, _triste_ : Je ne te crois pas.

Sam soupira.

Sam : Que dois-je faire pour que tu me crois Liz ?  
Elizabeth : Et si tu tombes malade et que tu meurs la première ?  
Sam, _à contre cœur_ : Alors je crois que ce sera comme te quitter.  
Elizabeth¸_ très vite_: Tu vois ? Comment puis-je te croire ?  
Sam, _patiemment_ : Et comme ceci : je te promets de ne pas te quitter à moins de mourir.  
Elizabeth, _effrayé à cette idée_ : C'est horrible !  
Sam, _désolé_ : C'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

Elizabeth prit quelques secondes pour étudier la question et compris qu'elle avait raison. Il lui était impossible de lui promettre de ne pas mourir la première.

Elizabeth, _déterminée_ : Si tu meurs en premier, je te tuerai.

Le major Lorne frappa à la porte de son bureau.

Sam : Liz ? Chérie ?

Elizabeth savait qu'ils l'attendaient pour le débriefing. Elle fit un signe au jeune homme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle arrivait dans une minute.

Elizabeth_, agressive sans le vouloir_ : Quoi ?  
Sam, _triste_ : Tu as l'air furieuse.

Un cours blanc s'imposa.

Sam : Ecoute Liz, je ne vais pas te quitter, je te le promets. Et je n'ai aucune intention de mourir dans un avenir proche.  
Elizabeth, _triste à son tour_ : Tous ceux qui sont morts hier non plus.  
Sam, _compréhensive_ : Je sais, chérie.

Elizabeth venait de se souvenir que parmi l'équipe qui avait été attaqué hier se trouvait l'un des amis avec qui elle était à l'école de l'USAF.

Elizabeth : Je suis désolé Sam.  
Sam : Ca ira, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
Elizabeth : Je dois y aller, ils m'attendent.  
Sam : Ok Liz.

Elizabeth allait débrancher l'oreillette.

Elizabeth, _sincèrement_ : Je t'aime Samantha Carter.  
Sam, _sans hésiter_ : Je t'aime aussi.

Elizabeth sourit. Elle était satisfaite. Cette discussion était stupide. Elle ne se sentait pas mieux, pas d'avantage rassurée même si maintenant elle savait que Sam attendra de mourir pour la quitter. Elle ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans elle. Qui la consolerait, qui l'écouterait raconter ses histoires, lui ferait l'amour comme elle le faisait ? Personne.  
Elle débrancha son oreillette et rejoignit l'équipe du major Lorne pour leurs débriefing.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Sam était dans son labo, toujours et encore en train d'étudier un curieux objet qu'une des équipes avait rapporté de mission.  
La voyant envoûté par son travail, Elizabeth rentra dans le labo, ferma la porte derrière elle et se glissa derrière Sam pour l'entourer avec ses bras.  
Surprise, Sam sursauta.

Elizabeth, _calmement_ : Hey, du calme. Ce n'est que moi.

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou afin d'apaiser Sam qui avait un pouls qui était monté bien au dessus de la moyenne.

Sam : Tu veux me faire faire une crise cardiaque Liz ?  
Elizabeth_, en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou_ : On ne va pas revenir sur ce sujet aujourd'hui d'accord ?  
Sam : Comme tu veux.

Elle utilisa la chaise tournante sur laquelle elle était assise pour se mettre face à Elizabeth. Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche, enfonçant sa langue dans la bouche de sa compagne afin de goûter à sa salive.

Tout d'un coup, quelqu'un de pas discret du tout ouvris la porte du laboratoire de Sam, celle qu'Elizabeth avait pris soin de refermer auparavant. En entendant le bruit de la porte, les deux femmes se séparèrent, mais il était trop tard, elles venaient d'être prises sur le fait.  
Pendant qu'elles viraient au rouge pivoine, celui qui les avait découvertes les regardait avec de grands yeux exorbités, cherchant en même temps ce qu'il allait dire.

Kavanagh, _méprisant_ : Non mais vous n'allez pas bien toutes les deux ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est dégoûtant ! C'est écoeurant et complètement anti-naturel ! Vous n'êtes que des…

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais c'était trop tard.

Kavanagh, _criant_ : Salopes !

Le discours de plus en plus fort du docteur Kavanagh avait alerté plus d'une personne dans la cité, mais en particulier celle du colonel Caldwell qui arriva en trombe dans le laboratoire.

Kavanagh, _abject_ : Vous n'êtes que des gouines perverses !  
Caldwell, _criant plus fort que lui_ : Kavanagh !

Sam et Elizabeth n'osaient plus rien dire. Elles étaient toujours toutes rouge et n'avaient plus le contrôle de ce qui était entrain de se passer.

Kavanagh, _méchant_ : Ah Colonel ! Vous tombez bien ! Je venais chercher mes papiers pour finir mes expériences des plus importantes quand je suis tombé sur ces deux…

Kavanagh fit un geste de dégoûts avec sa bouche.

Kavanagh, _écoeuré_ : Elles s'embrassaient ! C'en est trop, je ne vois plus aucune raison pour que le docteur Weir continue de diriger Atlantis ! Son travail est médiocre et en plus… Ce n'est qu'une gouine !  
Caldwell, _exaspéré _: Kavanagh, vous allez retourner dans vos quartiers, prendre l'air et on reparlera de tout cela plus tard.  
Kavanagh, _en colère_ : Mais…  
Caldwell, _très très fort avec un geste de la main qui lui montrait la sortie_ : Dehors !

Kavanagh parti en poussant un cri de rage. Caldwell se retourne vers Sam et Elizabeth.

Caldwell, _légèrement en colère_ : Quand à vous, dans mon bureau tout de suite !

Elizabeth et Sam n'osaient toujours rien dire. Elles suivirent Caldwell pour rejoindre le bureau de celui-ci. Dans les couloirs de la cité, ils rencontrèrent le personnel qui avait tout entendu et qui désormais connaissait leurs relation. Il y avait des regards interrogateurs, ne comprenant pas tout à fait le pourquoi du comment de cette relation ; des sourires de personnes qui étaient heureuses pour elles ; des regards effrayés, des regards neutres…  
Une fois arrivé dans le bureau, Caldwell les laissa entrer et ferma la porte derrière elles.

Caldwell, _avec un ton réprobateur_ : Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend mesdames ?

C'est Elizabeth qui intervint la première.

Elizabeth : Je peux savoir ce que l'on à fait de mal, colonel ?  
Caldwell : De mal ? Vous embrassiez le colonel Carter, docteur Weir ! Une autre femme !

Elizabeth avait une larme qui naissait au coin de son œil.

Elizabeth, _essayant de rester forte _: Et alors ?  
Caldwell, _indigné_ : Et alors ?

Caldwell contourna son bureau pour aller derrière.

Caldwell : Je peux savoir depuis quand tout ça dure ?  
Elizabeth¸_ sur la défensive_ : Cela ne vous regarde pas !

Caldwell tourna son regard vers Sam.

Caldwell : Est-ce la raison pour la quelle vous vous êtes fait transférer sur Atlantis ?  
Sam, _plus réservé que sa compagne_ : Pas uniquement, non !  
Caldwell : Colonel Carter ! Dois-je vous rappeler que ce genre de relation est strictement interdite dans l'armée des Etats-Unis ?  
Sam, _plus en avant_ : Non colonel ! J'en suis parfaitement consciente ! Mais vous n'arriverez pas à ne pas me faire aimer la femme de ma vie pour autant ! Nous sommes loin de la Terre ici et de ses dirigeants qui n'en n'ont que faire des sentiments humains ! J'aurais pensé qu'Atlantis aurait pu être l'occasion de mieux refaire les choses !  
Caldwell, _exaspéré_ : Et donc, vous avez décidez, vous, de réécrire les lois…  
Sam : Je…  
Caldwell : Plus un mot ! Laissez moi seul avec le docteur Weir.  
Sam : Mais…  
Elizabeth : Fais ce qu'il te dit Sam, je t'en pris.

Elle regarda une dernière fois Elizabeth puis partit.  
Elle se rendit dans ses quartiers pour s'allonger dans son lit et réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer tandis qu'Elizabeth devait rester forte devant quelqu'un qui ne voulait qu'une seule chose : la voir partir.

Deux heures plus tard, dans la chambre de Sam, Elizabeth rentra timidement, complètement dépitée, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Elle n'osait même pas avancer vers Sam qui était allongé dans le lit. Celle-ci avait meilleure mine. Elle avait profité de ce temps pour réfléchir à tout cela calmement.

Sam : Viens ici.

Elle hésitant un moment à aller se blottir tendrement dans ses bras.

Sam, _suppliant_ : Liz ?

Elle se laissa finalement aller, il était inutile de résister. Sam déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne d'Elizabeth.

Sam, _dans un murmure_ : Ils comprendront.  
Elizabeth : Franchement, je l'ignore. Je ne savais pas encore comment un jour j'annoncerais notre relation aux autres, et maintenant que tout le monde est au courant si subitement, j'ai peur qu'on me le reproche, qu'on ne me fasse plus confiance.  
Sam : Tu sais que c'est faux. Je suis là Liz ok ? Je serais toujours avec toi. S'il y a le moindre problème on le réglera. A mon avis, la seule chose qu'ils savent c'est que désormais tu n'es plus célibataire et que la seule personne qui pourra t'avoir dans son lit : c'est moi !

Elizabeth lui sourit et blottit sa tête plus profondément dans le coup de Sam. Puis son sourire s'évanouit.

Elizabeth : Et pour Caldwell ? Il va s'empresser de raconter tout cela sur Terre.  
Sam : Explique leurs la situation. On ne fait rien de mal Elizabeth, nous sommes ensemble depuis plusieurs mois et personne avant cet incident ne s'était douté de quoi que ce soit. Et même si quelqu'un savait, je ne vois pas en quoi notre relation les a gêné.  
Elizabeth : Et s'il renvoie une de nous deux sur Terre ?  
Sam : Ils n'en feront rien. Je suis sûre que quelque part, il ont tous conscience que tu es irremplaçable à ce poste Liz, même Caldwell. Et si tu penses à moi, je n'aurais qu'à revenir en tant que civile. Ils ont trop besoin de mon travail.  
Elizabeth, _murmurant_ : J'ai peur Sam.

Sam lui prit le menton et redressa la tête de Liz.

Sam, _droit dans les yeux_ : Je sais Liz, moi aussi…

Elle l'embrassa. Elizabeth ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais très vite, les lèvres brûlantes de Sam la captivèrent, sa langue touchant la sienne, l'explorant, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle était en train de se faire pénétrer.

Samantha prit Elizabeth dans ses bras puis se glissa au dessus de celle-ci, ondulant doucement son corps contre elle. Leurs seins se frottaient, leurs jambes s'enlaçaient. Elizabeth glissa sa main dans le dos de Sam et balada ses doigts le long de son corps comme de légères plumes. Elizabeth oublia tout ce qui venait de se passer pour se concentrer exclusivement sur Sam. Pour le moment, seul Sam existait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emmatheancient :** J'avoue que tombé dans le porno ça ne risque pas de m'arriver parce que je suis vraiment pas doué pour écrire ce genre de truc… Et puis… Je trouve que c'est tout aussi bien de laisser libre cour à son imagination lol  
La suite en tout cas la voilà… J'espère que ça te plaira !

**Vive les Unas :** Désolé pour Kavanagh… J'adore l'acteur qui joue ce type en fait… Et il joue tellement bien les gars détestables que je n'arrive pas à le voir autrement ! Pour ce qui est de Caldwell… Je sais bien, mais en fait je l'imaginais pas ne pas réagir… Tu vois il veut garder sa fierté avec Kavanagh à côté lol…

**Zaika :** Voilà la suite…

Le lendemain, Sam et Elizabeth étaient allongés dans leurs lit, pensive.  
Quelqu'un vînt toquer à leur porte.

Caldwell : Major Carter ! Pourrais-je vous parler s'il vous plait ?

Sam et Elizabeth se regardèrent étonné… Est-ce que la conversation de la veille n'avait pas été suffisante ? Il fallait qu'il vienne dans les quartiers de Sam dès le réveil ?

Sam, _un peut fort_ : J'arrive.

Sam et Elizabeth se levèrent.

Elizabeth, _chuchotant_ : Je vais dans la salle de bain.

Elle pris ses vêtements qui étaient étalés à même le sol, embrassa furtivement Sam et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.  
Sam s'habilla rapidement avec se qu'elle trouva à porté de main et ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers.

Sam, _méfiante_ : Colonel ?

Sam avait des grand yeux ronds : le colonel Caldwell était vêtu d'un jean bleu et d'un simple T-Shirt blanc.

Sam, _étonné_ : Vous vouliez quelque chose ?  
Caldwell : Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler ?  
Sam : Je vous en pris.  
Caldwell, _hésitant_ : Heu… Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Sam le regarda en se demandant ce qu'il voulait. Son attitude était complètement différente de la veille. Il voulait se donner un air sympathique, était même venu habillé en civil…

Sam, _méfiante_ : Je vous en pris.

Sam lui céda le passage pour le faire entrer dans ses quartiers.

Caldwell regarda tout autour de lui : visiblement il cherchait quelque chose.

Caldwell, _déçu_ : Le docteur Weir n'est pas avec vous ?  
Sam, _étonné_ : Elizabeth ? Que lui voulez-vous ?  
Caldwell, _calmement_ : J'aurais aimé vous parler à toutes les deux. Je reviens de ses quartiers et je ne l'ai pas trouvé et je pensais que vous seriez ensemble.

Elizabeth, qui avait entendu toute la conversation, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour en sortir.

Elizabeth, _craintive_ : Je suis là colonel.

Caldwell se retourna pour voir Elizabeth sortir de la petite pièce.

Caldwell, _avec un sourire_ : Parfait.

Elizabeth se plaça auprès de Sam.

Caldwell, _calmement et embarrassé_ : Ecoutez, j'ai réfléchi toute la nuit a tout cela et je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser cela contre vous.

Sam et Elizabeth le regardèrent stupéfait.

Sam : On peut savoir pourquoi ?  
Caldwell : Hier j'étais énervé et en plus il a fallut que sa tombe sur Kavanagh ! En tant que militaire je suis obliger de ne pas approuver et vous savez très bien pourquoi, mais en tant qu'homme je suis opposé à ce genre de discrimination et d'exclusion. Essayez juste de garder une relation professionnelle en public et de ne pas vous embrasser dans les labos de la cité.  
Elizabeth : Mais pour Kavanagh ?  
Caldwell : Je m'occupe de lui. De toute manière, il m'a demandé de le ramener sur Terre dès le prochain voyage du Daedalus.  
Elizabeth, _timide_ : Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je…

Elle se tourna pour regarder Sam pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide.

Sam, _bafouillant_ : Heu… moi non plus j'ai

Elizabeth, comme Sam avait froncé les sourcils : le colonel Caldwell les avaient vraiment laissé sans voix.

Caldwell : Bien, je vais y aller, je vous ai dit tous ce que j'avais à dire.

Il se retourna et parti, ouvris la porte.

Sam & Elizabeth : Merci.

Caldwell se retourna, leur fit un signe de la tête et reparti après avoir fermé la porte.

Pendant un long moment, Sam et Elizabeth regardèrent la porte fermée, la bouche semi ouverte, cherchant à se remémorer tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elles se regardèrent, un sourire naissant sur leurs bouche : elles étaient enfin en train d'assimiler la conversation. Sam réagit en premier, elle pris la tête d'Elizabeth entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour cette histoire, en tout cas pas au niveau de leurs postes…

Les jours, les semaines passèrent dans la cité. Toute cette histoire avait été plutôt positive pour tout le monde. Quelques jours après que Kavanagh ai découvert le couple en train de s'embrasser, de nouveaux couples apparaissaient dans la cité. Comme pour soutenir Sam et Elizabeth mais aussi soulager de ne plus se sentir obliger de se cacher de tout le monde, plusieurs personnes avaient arrêter de se vouvoyer, de se comporter étrangement dans certaines situations… En fait, tout ce passait pour le mieux, Sam et Elizabeth n'avait pas eu de retour désagréable a cette histoire et tout continuait comme avant.  
Le soleil était levé depuis déjà un petit moment sur la cité. Un dimanche comme un autre venait de commencer dans la cité d'Atlantis. Sam et Elizabeth, toutes deux réveillées depuis un moment étaient allongés dans leur lit, dans un parfait silence. Elizabeth était étendu, sa tête posée sur l'oreiller. Elle était en train de regarder Sam qui elle était allongée avec la tête posée sur le bas ventre d'Elizabeth. Elle regardait son index qui s'amusait à faire des cercles autour du nombril dénudé de celle-ci.

C'est Sam la première qui rompit le silence.

Sam : Tu as déjà pensé à avoir des enfants Liz ?

Elle quitta alors des yeux ses doigts pour regarder Elizabeth dans les yeux.  
Elizabeth, plutôt surprise par cette question se releva et s'appuya contre le mur. Sam entraîné par son mouvement se releva également.

Elizabeth, _désorienté_ : Qu… Comment ça ?

Sam lui sourit.

Sam, _calmement_ : C'est juste une question que je me posais, je ne voulais pas te faire peur !  
Elizabeth, _calmé_ : Désolée…

Elle se rassit correctement.

Elizabeth : Désolée. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à cette question, tu m'as surprise !

Elizabeth lui fit un léger sourire mais ne continua pas sa phrase. Sam la regarda en signe d'incompréhension et en lui faisait comprendre dans son regard qu'elle voudrait tout de même connaître la réponse.

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils et prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

Elizabeth : Et bien, je suppose que comme tout le monde j'ai déjà pensé à cela… Mais je n'y ai jamais pensé plus… sérieusement. Ma vie, ma carrière… enfin rien ne m'a mené à pouvoir me poser cette question.  
Sam, _avec un sourire_ : Je comprend oui…

Sam se rallongea et recommença à faire des cercles sur le ventre d'Elizabeth avec son index. Le silence de tout à l'heure était revenu pour quelques minutes… Mais au contraire de précédemment, ce silence était plutôt pesant et Elizabeth n'avait pas envie qu'il dure plus longtemps.  
Elle commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais Sam la devança.

Sam : Tu serais magnifique avec un p'tit ventre arrondi.

Elizabeth fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'essayait de faire Sam qui elle, faisait semblant de caresser le ventre d'Elizabeth comme si celle-ci était enceinte.

Elizabeth, _légèrement énervé_ : Sam qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
Sam, _l'air innocent_ : Quoi ? Rien du tout… Attends…

Elle attrapa alors un des coussins qui était posé sur le lit et le plaça sur le ventre d'Elizabeth, elle redescendit ensuite son T-Shirt au dessus du coussin.

Sam : Regarde comme…

Elizabeth cette fois-ci était vraiment énervée, elle prit le coussin, le retira assez violemment en accrochant de visage de Sam au passage. Elle se leva, replaça son haut de pyjama et regarda dans la chambre où pouvait être son pantalon de pyjama.

Sam, _choquée_ : Liz ?  
Elizabeth, _bafouillante_ : Je… Je vais aller m'habiller ok ?

Elle prit le pantalon qu'elle cherchait, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et claqua la porte derrière elle.  
Quand Elizabeth ressortit de la salle de bain, Sam avait disparu. Normal… Après la réaction d'Elizabeth, il y avait de quoi être déboussolé.  
Elizabeth, qui ne se sentait pas vraiment encore d'attaque à aller voir Sam pour parler et discuter de ce qui venait de se passer, se rendit dans son bureau et reprit les dossiers qu'elle n'avait pas fini de lire la veille.  
Quelques heures plus tard, quelqu'un vint toquer à la porte du bureau du docteur Weir. Elle ne prît même pas la peine de lever la tête.

Elizabeth, _froidement_ : Entrez !  
Sam, _triste_ : Je repasserais plus tard si tu veux.

Elizabeth eu à peine le temps de relever la tête de son dossier que Sam commençait à partir.

Elizabeth : Sam ! Attends !

Mais Sam ne l'écouta pas et continua de partir. Elizabeth commença à lui courir après jusqu'à attraper son bras.

Elizabeth : Sam, s'il te plaît.

Elle avait lâché son bras pour mettre sa main dans la sienne. Elle la regarda dans les yeux en la suppliant.

Elizabeth, _chuchotant_ : S'il te plait.  
Sam : D'accord, mais pas ici.

Elle avança en entraînant Elizabeth avec elle vu que leurs mains étaient toujours liées. Elles allèrent ainsi jusqu'aux quartiers de Sam.  
Sam et Elizabeth étaient debout, ne sachant comment commencer.

Elizabeth : Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce matin, je…  
Sam : Non Liz, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je n'aurais pas du te demander cela.  
Elizabeth, _regardant vers le bas_ : J'ignore pourquoi j'ai réagi ainsi, je…

Sam baissa la tête afin d'attraper les lèvres d'Elizabeth et lui déposer un tendre et long baiser. Leurs mains étaient liées et leurs corps se reprochaient de plus en plus.  
Au bout de quelques minutes elles se détachèrent, à bout de souffle et appuyèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

Elizabeth, _tout doucement_ : Est-ce que tu voudrais avoir des enfants Sam ?

Elizabeth releva la tête pour se retrouver yeux dans les yeux encore une fois.  
Sam, elle, avait une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

Sam : Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… Je…

Sam retira sa main droite de celle d'Elizabeth pour la poser sur le ventre de sa compagne pour la caresser délicatement.  
Elizabeth posa la sienne par-dessus.

Elizabeth : Ecoute Sam, laisse moi un peu de temps pour réfléchir a tout cela… Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à franchir le cap d'avoir des enfants… Je veux dire… Le travail… Atlantis…  
Sam : Je sais tout cela Liz…  
Elizabeth : Je…

Sam se détache de sa partenaire et lui fit un faux sourire.

Sam : Oublie tout cela ok ? Tout ceci n'a pas vraiment d'importance après tout… Je… Je vais retourner travailler.

Sam parti de ces quartiers, laissant derrière une Elizabeth complètement déstabilisée.

Le colonel n'était pas vraiment repartie travailler. Celle-ci traînait dans les couloirs vides de la cité, dans un endroit encore inexploré, ou elle savait qu'elle ne rencontrerait personne. Elle resta ainsi des heures à marcher, une larme toujours présente sur l'une de ses deux joues, en pensant que désormais, ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu depuis toute petite ne se réaliserait jamais. Elle finit enfin son chemin en arrivant sur l'aire d'arrivée du Daedalus. Elle s'assit à même le sol et observa les étoiles qui brillaient dans la nuit étoilée d'Atlantis.  
De son côté, Elizabeth n'était pas vraiment en meilleur état. Depuis 3h maintenant elle remettait en question toute sa vie... Sa carrière... Sa famille... Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais abordé ce sujet avec Simon pendant ces 5 ans de vie commune alors qu'elle devait y faire face au bout de quelques mois avec Sam ? Elle pensa alors un long moment à sa vie, avec Simon...  
En fait, il n'était pas vraiment son grand amour... Si elle était restée sur Terre, il serait certainement marié à l'heure actuelle... Et tout continuerait comme avant... Etait-ce vraiment cela qu'elle souhaitait comme relation ? Très vite elle se dit que non : la relation qu'elle avait avec Sam ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait vécu auparavant, n'était comparable a aucun de ses anciens amour...  
Elle compris assez vite pourquoi... Sam n'était pas l'un de ses amours... C'était la seule et l'unique, celle qui continuerait d'être présente avec elle tout le long de sa vie, elle en était certaine, et si elle devait songer à fonder quelque chose, elle ne le ferait jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
Plus tard dans la soirée, Elizabeth avait été dans tous les endroits possible sur Atlantis... Impossible de trouver Sam... C'est alors qu'elle se trouvait sur l'un des balcons, qu'elle vit la silhouette de sa bien aimé, debout, toujours en train de regarder les étoiles. Elle descendit immédiatement les escaliers pour aller la rejoindre.  
Arrivé sur la zone d'atterrissage, elle avança vers Sam. En la voyant arriver, celle-ci se retourna : ces yeux était rougi de larme et gonflé. Elizabeth se glissa derrière elle pour la blottir dans ses bras, mais Sam ne se laissa pas faire. Cette conversation ne pouvait pas se régler de cette manière.

Elizabeth, _doucement_ : Sam, je t'en pris.  
Sam,_ agressive_ : Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux !  
Elizabeth, _patiente_ : Je t'en pris Sam, s'il te plait, écoute moi.  
Sam : Je crois que je t'ai assez écouté pour la journée Liz, j'ai besoin d'être seule maintenant, tu peux comprendre ça non ?

Sam parti d'un pas assez rapide vers le bord de la cité et s'appuya contre la rambarde.  
C'était au tour d'Elizabeth de verser une larme, elle ne savait plus comment parler à Sam...  
Elle se rapprocha doucement de sa compagne mais resta éloigné d'elle.  
Les larmes coulaient à flots.

Elizabeth : Tu n'est pas obliger de me regarder Sam, tu n'es même pas obliger de m'écouter, mais je vais tout de même te dire ce que j'ai à te dire.

Sam ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et continua de regarder l'horizon.

Elizabeth : Je n'ai jamais... jamais ressenti ce que je ressens depuis que je suis avec toi. Je t'aime Sam, comme jamais je ne pourrais aimer personne d'autre. Tu as donné un sens à ma vie, tu m'as fait vivre en me donnant ce que personne ne m'avait donné, en me laissant te donner ce que je n'avais jamais pu donner à personne. Toute ma vie a toujours été entièrement basée sur mon travail, jamais je n'ai eu l'occasion de penser une seule seconde à pouvoir fonder une famille parce que j'étais arrivée, malgré moi, à me convaincre que je ne trouverais jamais personne avec qui j'aurais envie de faire cela. Mais aujourd'hui tu es là Sam et... et toute ma vie à changé! Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai pu dire aujourd'hui, mais tu m'as tellement étonnée en me demandant cela, j'ai paniqué et...

Elizabeth se rapprocha de Sam et posa sa main sur son épaule.  
Elle lui caressait la peau avec son pouce.

Elizabeth : Mais aujourd'hui je sais une chose. Si j'ai la chance d'avoir un jour une famille, je ne veux la fonder qu'avec une seule personne.

Sam se décida enfin à se retourner. L'une comme l'autre avait le visage remplie de larmes.

Elizabeth, _doucement _: Avec toi Sam.

Elizabeth lui fit un sourire et essuya les larmes sur la joue de Sam avec son pouce.

Elizabeth : Et si tu es toujours d'accord, je suis prête a te donner cette famille.

Sam se rapprocha alors d'Elizabeth et l'embrassa comme si c'était la première fois, comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des siècles.  
Toujours en larme, elle plaça son front contre celui d'Elizabeth, lui volant un baiser de temps en temps.

Sam : Je t'aime Elizabeth.

Sam recommença une nouvelle fois à poser sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne pour le caresser.

Sam : Et je suis désolé, je ne sais pas, je n'aurais pas du lancer ce sujet de conversation comme cela, je...

Elizabeth attrapa ses lèvres avec fougue. Ce n'était plus la peine de dire aucun mot. Les deux femmes venaient de se retrouver, venaient de construire leur avenir. Sam se retourna vers la rambarde pour regarder l'océan pendant qu'Elizabeth, derrière celle-ci l'enlaça en plaçant son menton dans le creux de son cou.  
Elles restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, toujours en train de pleurer, mais de bonheur à présent.  
Ce fût Elizabeth qui rompit en première le silence.

Elizabeth_, joyeusement _: Dis moi, il faudrait peut être trouver un père, pour cet enfant, non ?

Sam, le regard coquin se retourna et l'embrassa.

Sam_, avec un grand sourire coquin_ : J'ai une petit idée à ce propos.

Sam éclata de rire. Elizabeth la regarda d'abord bizarrement puis se mis a rire également, avec une certainement appréhension tout de même, ne sachant pas à qui Sam pensait, mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas le plus important.


	4. Chapter 4

Dès le lendemain, Sam avait fait part à Elizabeth du père qu'elle souhaiterait pour leur enfant et c'est avec joie qu'elle accepta… Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire maintenant : convaincre le principal concerné ! Pour cela, une seule solution : il fallait qu'elles repartent sur Terre.  
Avec elles, plusieurs personnes de l'expédition étaient retournées sur Terre pour prendre quelques jours de vacances.

C'est ainsi que quelques semaines plus tard, Sam et Elizabeth se retrouvèrent sur Terre, au SGC.  
Elizabeth était allongée, dans ses quartiers, réfléchissant dans le vague quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Elizabeth : Entrez.

Elizabeth regarda la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître une petite frimousse blonde. Elle lui souria et Sam vint s'installer sur Elizabeth. Elle s'allongea sur son amante, posant sa tête entre ses seins et enroulant sa jambe autour de celle d'Elizabeth.

Elizabeth : Tu as été voir le général Landry ?  
Sam : Moui… Il nous donne les deux mois que l'on a demandé.  
Elizabeth_, étonné_ : Vraiment ?  
Sam : Moui, il parait que j'ai plus de 10 mois de vacances en retard alors il a été forcé d'accepter deux mois complets.

Elizabeth ria, ce qui fît bouger Sam, qui marmonna quelques mots incompréhensible.

Elizabeth, _craintive_ : Est-ce que tu crois qu'il va accepter ?  
Sam : Je l'ignore…

Sam releva la tête et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne et se remis à l'aise sur le torse de celle-ci.

Sam : On verra bien demain.  
Elizabeth, _dans un murmure _: Oui.  
Sam : Tu as parlé avec le Dr. Beckett pour le traitement ?  
Elizabeth : Oui, il m'a donné le nom de l'un de ces amis à Washington et m'a dit qu'il viendrait si on le faisait.  
Sam, _souriant_ : Il est vraiment adorable.  
Elizabeth : Oui, il l'est.

Elizabeth embrassa le front de sa concubine.

Sam, _bougonne_ : Dis moi, ça t'arrive de quitter ce fichu T-Shirt rouge ?  
Elizabeth, _après un rictus _: Désolée mais je n'ai que les vêtements que me donne l'armée ici.

Sam maugréa légèrement, nicha sa tête plus confortablement sur sa compagne et ferma les yeux. Elizabeth ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Un petit sourire était toujours présent sur ses lèvres. Elle mis alors sa main gauche dans les cheveux de Sam pour les lui caresser.

Elizabeth : Je peux le retirer si tu veux.

Sam bougea la tête, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Sam, _grognon_ : Non, pas ce soir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam s'endormait déjà. Elizabeth la rejoignit quelque temps plus tard.

Dès l'aube, les deux jeunes femmes prirent un avion direction Washington. Quelques heures plus tard, elles arrivèrent devant un bâtiment relativement intimidant. Elles venaient de sortir du taxi et c'est main dans la main qu'elles montèrent les escaliers pour rentrer dedans. Elles se lâchèrent la main après avoir franchi la porte et Elizabeth suivi Sam jusqu'au bureau de celui qu'elles souhaitaient voir.  
Elles arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau d'une secrétaire.

Sam : Bonjour, nous aimerions voir le général, s'il vous plaît.  
Secrétaire : Vous aviez rendez-vous ?  
Sam, _après un rictus_ : Non, mais dites lui que le colonel Carter est là, il sais que je devais venir.  
Secrétaire : Madame, le général est en réunion et il ne souhaite pas être dérangé.  
Sam : Je…

La porte du bureau du général s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un homme avec un grand sourire.

Jack, _avec un grand sourire_ : Carter ! J'avais bien reconnu votre voix !  
Sam : Mon général !  
Jack, _toujours avec un grand sourire_ : Docteur Weir, content de vous revoir.  
Elizabeth : Moi de même général.  
Sam : Comment était votre réunion, mon général ?

Jack regarda sa secrétaire et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Jack : Vous êtes vraiment parfaite. Mais retenez bien la forme de ces deux visages parce que pour elles, je ne suis jamais en réunion.  
Secrétaire : Entendue général !

Puis elle se remit au travail.

Jack, _l'invitant à les suivre_ : Vous entrez ?  
Sam : Vous ne voulez pas plutôt venir prendre un café ?  
Jack, _bafouillant_ : Ah heu… Si vous voulez.

Jack alla prendre sa veste et ils allèrent ensemble dans le café qui se trouvait en bas du bâtiment. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans un recoin assez à l'écart et commandèrent tous un café.  
Sam et Elizabeth étaient de plus en plus stressées.

Jack, _après un gorgé de café_ : Et bien mesdames, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite. Pas de problèmes sur Atlantis au moins ?  
Elizabeth, _avec un léger sourire_ : Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien.

Elizabeth regarda Sam. Celle-ci lui pris la main sous la table mais Jack les avait vu faire.

Jack : Hummm… Je suppose que ce que j'ai entendu à propos de vous deux est… justifié ?

Elles se regardèrent une nouvelle fois et Sam se retourna vers Jack.

Sam : Ca l'est oui !

Elizabeth sourit à cette réponse.

Jack : Oh et bien… toutes mes félicitations, enfin je veux dire… c'est bien, je… enfin…  
Elizabeth, _curieuse et craintive_ : Par qui exactement avez-vous été tenu informé de notre relation ?  
Jack : Ce type est venu me voir, un ancien membre de votre équipe Dr. Weir…

Jack faisait des gestes dans tous les sens pour essayer de décrire l'homme en question.

Elizabeth : Le Dr. Kavanagh ?  
Jack, _la pointant du doigt_ : Oui ! C'est ça ! Il est venu me sortir des horreurs sur vous deux et sur votre travail Dr… Vraiment ignoble ce gars là !  
Sam : Et qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?  
Jack : Oh… Et bien en fait depuis que le Dr. Weir à choisir de prendre McKay sur Atlantis, il n'y avait plus de scientifique américain en Russie alors je l'ai muté là bas.

Elizabeth éclata de rire.

Elizabeth : Mon dieu… Rodney ne cesse de placer son expérience en Russie dans toutes ces phrases… Vous l'avez complètement tétanisé général.  
Jack : Ca ne m'étonne pas !  
Sam, _avec un sourire_ : Riez tous les deux… Ce n'est pas vous qui travaillez avec lui toute la journée !  
Elizabeth, _avec un grand sourire_ : Désolée.

Puis machinalement, elle déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de Sam.  
Jack les regarda avec un sourire heureux. Puis un silence s'installa au fur et à mesure. Ils avalèrent leur café en restant muet.

Jack, _curieux_ : Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu me faire un simple coucou et m'emmener boire un café ?  
Sam, _timide_ : Et bien heu… non.  
Elizabeth : Nous avions quelque chose à vous demander.  
Jack, _de plus en plus curieux_ : Ah oui ?  
Elizabeth, _hésitante_ : Et bien…  
Sam, _direct et très vite_ : Liz et moi aimerions avoir un enfant et nous aimerions que vous en soyez le père.

Jack regarda Sam avec des grands yeux pendant quelques secondes, essayant de déchiffrer tout ce que venait de dire Sam.  
Il fronça les sourcils et bu une gorgé de café.

Jack : Vous voulez répétez ça ?  
Sam, _plus calmement_ : Liz et moi aimerions…  
Jack : Nan nan c'est bon… J'ai compris… Mais… Enfin, pourquoi moi ?  
Elizabeth : Et bien vous êtes un homme juste et bon et qui je pense a beaucoup compté dans la vie de Sam ainsi que dans la mienne.  
Sam, _ne voulais pas allez trop vite_ : Vous avez le droit de dire non !  
Jack, _après un rictus_ : Encore heureux !

Il repris une gorgé de café afin de se redonner quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Il reposa sa tasse.

Jack : Non mais vraiment… pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis qu'un militaire idiot qui n'a jamais compris la moitié de ce que vous m'avez dit pendant toutes ces années !

Il avait regardé Sam en disant cela.

Jack : Il en faudrait 50 comme moi pour être aussi intelligent que vous deux réunis quand vous êtes fatiguées !  
Elizabeth, _tendrement_ : Vous êtes tout de même général !  
Jack : Général ? C'est juste un coup de bol ! J'ai sauvé la planète 2 ou 3 fois et ils ont pensé que c'était bien comme récompense !  
Sam : Mon général, si vous ne voulez pas, on ne vous oblige à rien, mais ne vous cachez pas derrière ce genre d'excuse.

Jack regarda Sam, sans pouvoir dire un mot.

Jack, _maladroitement_ : Vous êtes vraiment sérieuses ? Vous voulez un enfant de moi ?  
Elizabeth : Oui, c'est ce que nous voulons.

Jack les regarda, tour à tour puis passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se frotter la tête et rougit légèrement.

Jack, _embarrassé_ : Et bien si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez… Enfin je vous aurai prévenu…

Sam et Elizabeth se regardèrent, un petit sourire sur leurs lèvres.  
Sam pris la main de Jack dans la sienne, tandis qu'Elizabeth fit de même.

Sam : C'est ce que nous voulons.

Le reste de l'après midi, les trois compères restèrent dans le café à discuter de ce qui allais se passer pour l'insémination artificielle et de comment ils envisageait maintenant leur futur… A trois… Et peut-être bientôt à quatre….  
Finalement, après en avoir parler avec Carson, celui-ci avait décidé de venir à Washington pour donner lui-même le traitement à Elizabeth. Son ami, qui travaillait à l'hôpital de la ville lui avait laissé libre accès à son cabinet ainsi qu'à tout son matériel.

Le Dr. Beckett leur avait dit de venir le voir pour leur expliquer ce qui allait se passer… Les piqûres d'hormone qu'il allait devoir faire tous les jours à Elizabeth, les prises de sang… Mais aussi les possibles complications. Sam et Elizabeth étaient venus avec Jack ce jour là, elles tenaient à ce qu'il soit au courant de tout et Jack ne s'en plaignait pas.  
Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que Elizabeth et Samantha avaient quitté la cité d'Atlantis et déjà 15 jours qu'Elizabeth prenait le traitement. Ce matin là, elles avaient rendez-vous avec Carson, comme tous les jours.

Carson : Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien Elizabeth ?

Plus les jours passaient et plus Elizabeth donnait l'impression d'être épuisé.

Elizabeth : Et bien j'avoue que je suis fatigué en ce moment. Toutes ces hormones j'avoue que ce n'est pas facile à gérer.  
Carson : Est-ce que vous mangez normalement ?  
Elizabeth : Heu… oui pourquoi ?  
Carson : Parce que vous avez perdu 3 kilos depuis le début du traitement et je m'inquiète.  
Sam, _inquiète_ : Comment ça ?  
Carson : Je veux juste dire qu'il faut essayer de rester en forme parce que tout ceci n'est que le début.  
Elizabeth, _dans un souffle_ : Oui…

Quelques jours passèrent pendant les quels Elizabeth sentaient la fatigue augmenter. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal mais essayait de rien laisser paraître. Il fallait que ça marche parce qu'elle voulait cette enfant et elle le voulait avec Sam.  
Un soir, alors que Sam était en train de lire allongé sur le lit, elle entendu un bruit étrange venant de la salle de bain où Elizabeth était en train de se doucher.

Sam, _inquiète_ : Elizabeth ? Tout vas bien ?

Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle se précipita alors dans la salle de bain où elle trouve Elizabeth, à genoux. Elle était tombée en sortant de la douche. Elle se dépêcha pour l'aider à se relever.

Sam : Mon dieu Elizabeth, est ce que ça va ?

Mais Elizabeth n'arrivait plus à prononcer aucun mot. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile et elle n'arrivait pas à se relever, même avec l'aide de Sam. Sa vue était complètement trouble et son seul point de repère était le bras de Sam sur lequel elle tentait vainement de s'appuyer. Dans un élan de courage, elle se posa et essaya de se relever en tentant de dire « Sam » mais elle s'écroula de plus belle sur le sol sous les yeux de sa compagne.  
Tout d'un coup elle se mit à trembler, elle avait chaud, de plus en chaud : elle était en sueur. Sam la touchait pour la calmer en lui mettant de l'eau sur le visage mais rien n'y faisait. Elle la laissa seul quelques secondes pour aller chercher son portable et appela Carson qui arriva heureusement très peu de temps après. Entre temps, elle avait appelé les secouristes, comme lui avait conseillé Carson, afin qu'elle soit emmenée dans en centre de soins.  
Elizabeth avait été amené à l'hôpital central de Washington. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'elle avait été emmenée par les infirmiers dans une salle où les médecins s'occupaient d'elle.  
Dans le petit espace près de l'accueil, Jack venait d'arriver en courant après que Sam l'ai appelé pour lui dire ce qu'il se passait. En voyant Sam, une larme couler le long de sa joue, il alla vers elle et la pris dans ces bras pour la réconforter.

Jack : Sam, que c'est-il passé ?  
Sam : Je l'ignore… Ca fait déjà quelques jours qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et Carson nous avait dit que c'était normal. Je ne comprends pas, elle s'est mise à avoir des tremblements et ça ne s'arrêtait pas.

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle pendant que Jack resserra son étreinte pour la consoler.  
A ce moment là, Carson, habillé avec une blouse verte d'hôpital passa la porte et vînt vers Sam et Jack.

Carson : Colonel ?

Sam recula des bras protecteurs de Jack et essuya les larmes qui étaient encore sur son visage.

Sam : Oui, comment va-t-elle ?  
Carson : Son état est stabilisé, elle va aller bien mais je crois malheureusement que le traitement hormonal pour l'insémination artificielle n'est plus envisageable. Je suis désolé.  
Sam : Est-ce qu'on peut aller la voir ?  
Carson: Oui bien sûr. Elle est réveillée depuis déjà quelques minutes, elle vous a demandé.

Sam allait partir quand Jack attrapa sa main pour la retenir et qu'elle écoute ce que voulais demander Jack au Dr. Beckett.

Jack : Docteur, est ce qu'elle est au courant de tout ce que vous venez de nous dire ?  
Carson: Je lui ai annoncé … oui.  
Jack : D'accord, merci.

Carson parti remplir les papiers pour Elizabeth, laissant Sam et Jack seuls. Sam lâcha la main de Jack et partit pour allez voir Elizabeth, Jack la suivi.  
Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de sa compagne, Sam hésita à entrer.

Jack : Je vais vous attendre là, je pense que vous serez mieux seule.

Sam renifla une dernière fois et effaça ses larmes pour se retourner vers Jack.

Sam, _tout doucement_ : Merci.

Puis elle entra dans la chambre.  
A l'intérieur, tout était paisible. Les stores à demi-fermés, laissaient la pièce dans une pénombre reposante. Sam se dirigea rapidement vers Elizabeth qui était allongée, les yeux fermés. Elle ne l'avait visiblement pas entendu rentrer.  
Sam glissa sa main dans celle de sa compagne et Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux fébrilement.

Elizabeth¸ _murmurant_ : Sam…

Sam lui caressa le front et retira les cheveux qui étaient sur le front d'Elizabeth. Elle lui déposa un tendre baiser sur celui-ci.

Sam : Je suis là Liz, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller !

Elizabeth se mis peu à peu à sangloter.

Elizabeth : Je suis désolée Sam, si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

Sam la pris dans ses bras et l'enlaça amoureusement.

Sam, _chuchotant_ : Chuuuut, ça va aller ma puce, d'accord ? Ne pense pas à ça. Il faut que tu te reposes.  
Elizabeth : Je suis tellement fatiguée Sam.  
Sam : Je sais, je sais.

Sam essaya de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle pu. Elle relâcha son étreinte, retira sa veste et ses chaussures puis monta dans le lit de sa compagne. Elizabeth se mis sur le côté et Sam l'enlaça avec son bras protecteur. Peu à peu, la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulé eu raison d'elle et Elizabeth s'endormi dans les bras de Sam, pendant que celle-ci la regardait, une larme coulant à nouveau sur sa joue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Les jours et les jours passèrent… Sam et Elizabeth avaient décidé de rester à Washington mais quelque chose avaient changé entre elles depuis l'incident, c'était comme si on leur avait retiré tout espoir du futur qu'elles avaient eu tant plaisir à imaginer ensemble.  
Elizabeth, encore en pyjama, était assise sur le lit, les genoux repliés sur elle-même entourés par ses bras. Elle avait la tête posée de côté sur son genou gauche et rêvassait quand elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Elle se leva mollement pour aller ouvrir la porte à son visiteur.  
Quand elle tourna la poignée, elle reconnut tout de suite la silhouette de Jack qui était de dos, en train de regarder ce qui se passait dans le couloir.

Elizabeth : Général ?  
Jack, _tendrement_ : Je croyais pourtant vous avoir dit de m'appeler Jack.  
Elizabeth : Excusez-moi… Jack. Entrez, je vous en pris.

Elizabeth ouvrit la porte plus grande et le laissa passer.  
Depuis qu'elle était revenue de l'hôpital, elle avait tout le temps l'air triste, ainsi que Sam et Jack ne savait plus quoi faire pour les aider.

Elizabeth : Est-ce que vous voulez boire quelque chose ?  
Jack : Non, merci.

Elizabeth alla alors s'asseoir dans le canapé et se remit dans la même position qu'elle était précédemment. Jack vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Jack : Sam n'est pas là ?  
Elizabeth : Elle est partie faire des courses… le frigo était vide.  
Jack : D'accord.

Peu à peu le silence s'installa. Elizabeth n'avait plus spécialement le goût aux discutions et Jack se sentait mal à l'aise, ne sachant quoi dire pour la réconforter.

Jack, _timidement_ : Est-ce que je peux faire quoi que ce soit ?

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, _avec un triste sourire_ : Je crois que vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup.

Jack se leva futilement pour s'asseoir plus près d'Elizabeth et la prit dans ses bras. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule.

Jack : Je suis désolé de ce qui vous est arrivée.  
Elizabeth : Oui, moi aussi.  
Jack : Vous savez, il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Je veux dire ce que vous avez vécu, il ne faut pas le voir comme si vous ne pouviez plus avoir d'enfant… Il existe d'autres procédés…  
Elizabeth : Comme ?  
Jack : Vous pourriez adopter.  
Elizabeth, _après un rictus_ : Je ne pense pas que deux femmes, qui de surcroît vont repartir dans quelques jours dans une autre galaxie peuplés de wraiths soient ce que recherche les agences d'adoption.  
Jack, _calmement_ : Il existe toujours la façon… « habituelle » d'avoir des enfants.

Elizabeth se détacha des bras de Jack, plutôt surprise.

Elizabeth : Vous êtes sérieux ?  
Jack : Et bien… Je ne vois pas ce qui a de mal là dedans… Nous sommes des adultes consentants qui veulent seulement avoir un enfant ensemble.  
Elizabeth : J'avoue que…

Elizabeth prit une grande respiration. Quand elle allait finir sa phrase elle entendit les clés dans la serrure et se releva pour voir Sam rentrer.  
Elle passa la porte, un paquet en papier rempli de provisions dans les bras. Elle vit Jack, debout, dans le petit salon.

Sam : Mon général ?  
Jack : Bonjour Sam.

Sam posa le paquet dans la cuisine et revint vers Jack et Elizabeth.

Jack : Bon et bien je vais vous laisser, _en regardant Elizabeth_, essayez de penser à ce que je vous ai dit.  
Elizabeth, _avec un maigre sourire_ : Oui.

Il alla vers la porte et tourna la poignet.

Sam : Au revoir.

Puis il partit.  
Sam se rapprocha de Liz pour l'embrasser discrètement pour lui dire bonjour.

Sam : De quoi parliez-vous ?

Elizabeth s'assis au tour de la table. Sam la rejoignit.

Elizabeth : Et bien… Je crois qu'il vient de me proposer qu'on ait cet enfant de manière plus naturelle.  
Sam, _surprise_ : Tu veux dire que vous couchiez ensemble ?  
Elizabeth : Oui.  
Sam, _haussant la voix_ : Tu es sérieuse ?  
Elizabeth : Oui.

Sam se leva et commença à marcher en rond dans la pièce.

Elizabeth : Je trouve que l'idée est bonne Sam, j'y avais déjà pensé et…  
Sam, _en colère_ : Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?  
Elizabeth : Qu'est ce qui te prends ? On veut juste avoir un enfant, rien de plus.  
Sam : Tu veux me tromper c'est ça ?  
Elizabeth : Mais…  
Sam : C'est plutôt inventif je te l'accorde… Mais si tu voulais me tromper tu n'avais qu'à arrêter notre histoire.  
Elizabeth : Est-ce que tu es jalouse parce que je te demande si je peux coucher avec lui pour avoir notre enfant ? Ou est ce que ça te gène que ce soit avec moi et non avec toi qu'il va devoir faire l'amour ?  
Sam : Quoi ?  
Elizabeth : Ne fais pas semblant Sam… Au bout de quelques heures, quand je suis arrivé au SGC, j'ai parfaitement compris qu'entre vous il y avait bien plus que de l'amitié. Tu es même venu me supplier de t'autoriser à risquer ta propre vie pour sauver la sienne… Et je ne te parle même pas des rapports de missions que j'ai lu… vous vous aimez Sam !  
Sam : Non ! Je l'aimais oui, mais c'est toi que j'aime aujourd'hui ! Et je n'ai tout simplement pas envie qu'il te touche !  
Elizabeth : C'est toi qui m'as demandé d'avoir ce bébé avec toi. J'ai accepté et maintenant qu'on a trouvé l'homme qui serait le père de notre enfant, qu'il est d'accord tu veux renoncer ? Je n'arrive vraiment plus à te comprendre Sam.  
Sam : Il n'a jamais été question pour moi que tu couches avec lui !  
Elizabeth : Je suis désolée Sam, mais il n'y a plus d'autres solutions.  
Sam : Dans ce cas on laisse tomber.

En larme, Sam prit sa veste et partit en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Deux jours plus tard, Sam n'était toujours pas revenue et l'état d'Elizabeth s'aggravait. Elle ne prenait plus la peine de s'habiller, ni même d'ouvrir les volets. Elle était restée deux jours entiers dans son lit, sans manger, attendant que Sam revienne.  
Jack n'ayant eu de nouvelle ni de Sam, ni d'Elizabeth décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Une nouvelle fois, il toqua à la porte de leur appartement mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir.

Jack, _à travers la porte_ : Sam ! Elizabeth ! C'est Jack, ouvrez moi !

Elizabeth l'avait entendu sans vraiment y faire attention, tous les bruits extérieurs lui paraissaient lointains depuis quelques temps.  
Jack refrappa a la porte et tourna la poignet. Elle n'était pas fermée. Il entra doucement dans l'appartement. Il régnait une chaleur pesante et il n'y avait presque pas de lumière.

Jack, _doucement_ : Elizabeth ? Samantha ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Il fit le tour des pièces quand il arriva enfin dans la chambre. En voyant Elizabeth, à moitié consciente dans le lit, il se précipita sur elle pour l'aider.

Jack : Elizabeth ? Mon dieu mais que c'est-il passé ?

Elizabeth se remit à sangloter.

Elizabeth : Elle est partie. Elle est… partie.

Jack prit Elizabeth dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il tourna les robinets pour remplir la baignoire d'eau chaude. Elizabeth était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Jack : Vous allez prendre un bain d'accord ? Pendant ce temps je vais allez préparer quelques choses parce que vous devez manger.

Elizabeth le regarda, sans aucune expression.

Jack : Elizabeth, je vous en prie.

Il commença à lui retirer le haut de pyjama. Elizabeth se laissait faire, sans bouger. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement nue et la prit pour la poser délicatement dans l'eau.

Jack : Vous restez là d'accord ? Je vais vous faire à manger.

Elizabeth le regarda, puis tourna son regard droit devant elle, dans le vide. Jack laissa la porte ouverte et alla dans la cuisine. Il trouva quelques œufs et des pommes et décida de lui faire une omelette aux pommes.  
10 minutes plus tard, le repas était près et chaud. Jack alla chercher Elizabeth. Il l'aida a sortir du bain puis commença à essayer de l'habiller mais Elizabeth le fit toute seule. Jack poussa un soupir de soulagement, il était sur la bonne voie.  
Il retourna dans la cuisine et posa deux assiettes sur la tables, des couverts et des verres qu'il prit soins de remplir de jus d'orange. Elizabeth arriva et s'assis à la table. Jack lui mis une grosse part d'omelette et elle commença à avaler. Jack mangea avec elle.

Jack : Que s'est-il passé au juste ?

Elizabeth leva les yeux vers lui.

Elizabeth : Je crois qu'elle n'a pas aimé l'idée que vous aviez eu.  
Jack : C'est tout ?  
Elizabeth, _triste_ : Oui  
Jack : Je suis désolé.  
Elizabeth : Vous n'y êtes pour rien. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, pour vous avoir embarqué dans toute cette histoire. Nous n'aurions pas dû.  
Jack : Je vous rappelle que j'ai accepté de m'engager dans cette histoire avec vous. Et j'aurais aimé qu'elle se réalise.

Elizabeth avait fini de manger son repas. Jack commença à se lever pour débarrasser la table. Une fois terminé, il regarda Elizabeth qui se levait à son tour et s'approcha d'elle.

Jack : Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ?

Elizabeth se rapprocha de lui et mit sa bouche à la hauteur de son oreille.

Elizabeth, _chuchotant_ : Donnez moi un enfant.  
Jack, _chuchotant_ : Vous êtes certaine de le vouloir ? Où c'est juste pour faire revenir Sam ?  
Elizabeth : Je veux qu'elle revienne oui, mais je veux cet enfant, je veux l'avoir avec elle.  
Jack : D'accord.

Il ferma les yeux, pris une grande inspiration et emmena Elizabeth jusqu'à lit. Elle retira son pantalon, sa culotte, et s'allongea pendant qu'il faisait pareil. Il s'allongea ensuite sur elle.

Jack, _timidement_ : Est-ce que je peux vous toucher ?

Il marqua une pause.

Jack : Je suis désolé mais, je ne peux pas faire ça… comme ça… il va falloir m'aider un peu.

Elizabeth le regarda sans comprendre. Jack commença à se relever du lit.

Elizabeth : Attendez !

Elle retint Jack, le suppliant du regard. Il s'approcha d'elle et Elizabeth posa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres du militaire.

Jack : Non non !

La jeune femme le renversa sur le lit et monta à califourchon sur lui, effectuant de légers mouvements. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, se laissant enfin aller il posa sa main gauche sur le sein d'Elizabeth et le caressa gentiment. Il la regarda dans les yeux, il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Petit à petit, il sentait son membre se durcir, tout comme Elizabeth.

Jack : Est-ce que j'y vais ? Je ne vais pas…

Pour toute réponse, elle sourit.  
C'est ainsi qu'il entra en elle, le plus doucement possible et commença de légers vas et viens qui s'intensifièrent. Les deux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de gémir de temps en temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elizabeth était allongé à côté de Jack.  
Ils avaient tous les deux consciences qu'il ne découlerait certainement pas d'enfant de cela, mais ils avaient besoin d'essayer.

Les jours passèrent… Elizabeth se remettait peu à peu. Jack venait la voir, souvent à l'heure du midi et ils déjeunaient ensemble. Il avait appris que Sam était retourné au SGC, elle était repartie s'immerger dans le travail. Elizabeth avait été soulagé de l'apprendre : au moins là bas elle était saine et sauve.  
A bord du Daedalus, la tension entre Elizabeth et Sam était toujours présente. Malgré leur dispute, Sam avait décidé de repartir sur Atlantis. Après tout, cette mutation, elle l'avait demandé pour être auprès d'Elizabeth mais aussi pour participer au projet et découvrir toutes les merveilles technologiques dont regorgeait la cité.  
Depuis le début du voyage, elles évitaient de se croiser… le daedalus était grand et pour le moment la tâche ne s'était pas révélée trop compliquée.  
Elizabeth était dans le petit espace qu'on lui avait assigné comme quartier, allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, dans le vide, en train de réfléchir. Soudain, l'oreillette qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter et qui était posé sur la minuscule table de nuit à côté d'elle se mis à grésiller. Elizabeth fit un léger sursaut sur le lit et s'assit. Le bruit de l'oreillette l'avait surprise. Elle l'a plaça aussitôt à son oreille.

Elizabeth : Ici le docteur Weir.  
Caldwell : Dr. Weir, ici Caldwell. Nous venons de recevoir une transmission de la cité pour vous.  
Elizabeth : Très bien, merci. Je vais tout de suite allez voir Hermiod.

Elle coupa son oreillette, se releva et parti d'un pas décidé vers la salle des machines ou se trouvait Hermiod.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arriva dans la salle où Hermiod et Lindsey Novak étaient en train de travailler.

Elizabeth, _avec un faible sourire_ : Hermiod ? Il parait que j'ai reçu un message d'Atlantis ?  
Hermiod, _relevant la tête_ : En effet, Dr. Weir. Le colonel Carter est en train de réparer un des ordinateurs pour que vous puissiez le lire.  
Elizabeth, _étonné_ : Sam ? Où…  
Sam, _se relevant de sous une des ordinateurs_ : Je suis ici Dr. Weir. Vous pouvez venir lire le message.

Sam ne prit pas la peine de regarder Elizabeth et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, devant un autre ordinateur et se mit à tapoter sur le clavier nerveusement. Elizabeth, elle la regarda : elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis tellement de temps… Elle avait eu peur d'avoir oublié son visage.  
Elle alla lire le message. Il ne s'agissait de rien d'important, juste Teyla qui l'informait des dernières découvertes dans la cité.  
Quand elle eût fini de lire le message, elle décida de repartir assez vite : la proximité avec Sam rendait l'atmosphère tendue et elle n'avait pas envie de rendre les choses encore plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient. Elle se rapprocha de la sortie où se trouvait Hermiod.

Elizabeth : Merci Hermiod.

Elizabeth commence à partir quand…

Hermiod : Mes félicitations Dr. Weir.

A ce moment là, Elizabeth, Sam et Lindsey arrêtèrent tout mouvement. Sam et Lindsey regardaient Hermiod pendant qu'Elizabeth revenait sur ses pas pour voir le petit Asguard.

Elizabeth, _avec un air d'incompréhension_ : Je vous demande pardon ?  
Hermiod : D'après ce que m'a appris Thor des coutumes terriennes, il me semble qu'il est d'usage de présenter ses félicitations à une femme qui portent la vie en elle.

Elizabeth se sentit défaillir, ses jambes avaient lâché l'instant d'une seconde et s'était rattrapée au tableau de bord d'Hermiod. Sam, elle, avait les yeux qui sortaient de ces orbites.  
Elizabeth, la bouche ouverte, ne savait pas quoi dire. Hermiod la regardait, impassible.

Hermiod : Est-ce qu'il aurait mal interprété vos coutumes ?  
Elizabeth : Vous venez de me dire que je suis enceinte ?

Sam ravala sa salive difficilement en entendant cela… Si elle était enceinte c'est que…

Hermiod : Vous l'ignoriez ?  
Elizabeth, _assez fort_ : Oui !

Sam n'avait jamais vue Elizabeth dans cet état : la jeune femme regardait Hermiod, un air d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Sa respiration était de forte et rapide, de plus en plus rapide. Puis soudain, le trou noir, Elizabeth s'écroula sur le sol. Sam et Lindsey se précipitèrent sur elle.

Sam, _le visage d'Elizabeth dans les mains_ : Elizabeth ? Elizabeth ! Réveille-toi !  
Lindsey, _dans l'oreillette_ : Une équipe médicale de tout urgence dans la salle des commandes.

Carson, accompagné de deux infirmiers arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

Carson : Que s'est-il passé ?  
Sam : Je crois qu'elle a été surprise en apprenant… quelque chose… et elle s'est évanouie.  
Carson : A ce point ?

Carson n'en demanda pas plus pour le moment. Elizabeth, déjà sur le brancard, partait pour l'infirmerie. Sam suivit les médecins.  
A l'infirmerie, elle regarda les trois hommes se bousculer au tour d'Elizabeth. Sam regardait la scène de loin, le regard fixé sur la jeune femme.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Carson revint vers Sam.

Carson : J'ignore la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre, mais ça l'a mise dans un rude d'état.  
Sam, _craintive_ : Comment va-t-elle ?  
Carson : Rien de grave, juste quelques jours de repos et elle sera complètement rétablie.  
Sam, _murmurant_ : Tant mieux.

Le médecin lui fit un sourire compatissent et commença à partir.

Sam : Docteur Beckett ?  
Carson, _se retournant_ : Oui ?  
Sam, _timide_ : Est-ce que vous pourriez regarder si… si Elizabeth est enceinte ?  
Carson, _surpris puis calmement avec un grand sourire_ : Oui, bien sûr.  
Sam : Merci.

Carson partit et Sam se rapprocha d'Elizabeth. Elle s'assit à coté du lit de la jeune diplomate. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et posa sa tête légèrement sur son avant-bras. Après quelques minutes, elle finit pas s'endormir.  
Quelques heures plus tard, Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Elle entendait les bips venir de plusieurs machines qui l'entouraient. Elle regarda Sam qui dormait paisiblement, toujours sa main dans la sienne.

Elizabeth, _dans un murmure_ : Sam ? Sam ?

La jeune femme se réveilla assez rapidement.

Sam, _doucement_ : Elizabeth ? Comment tu vas ?  
Elizabeth : Bien, bien… Il me semble.

Elizabeth regardait au tour d'elle, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé.

Elizabeth : Pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
Sam, _étonné_ : Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?  
Elizabeth : Je…

Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de se remémorer ce qui c'était passé. Puis soudain tout lui revint en tête… Le message de Teyla, Hermiod, le béb…  
Automatiquement elle plaça sa main qui était encore libre sur son ventre. Sam avait remarqué son geste et la regarda.

Elizabeth : Est-ce que c'était vrai ?  
Sam : J'ai demandé au docteur Beckett de faire les analyses nécessaires pour avoir une confirmation.  
Elizabeth¸ _doucement _: D'accord.

Elizabeth regardait Sam. Elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes d'inquiétude qui avaient coulé ces dernières heures.

Sam, _frustré_ : Tu as vraiment couché avec lui ?  
Elizabeth : Oui.  
Sam : Quoi ?

Sam avait les yeux humides, rongés par les larmes. Toujours main dans la main, Elizabeth et Sam ne disaient plus rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Avec son pouce, Elizabeth lui caressa la main.

Elizabeth : Et… si il s'avère que Hermiod à raison ? Est-ce que je vais devoir avoir ce bébé toute seule ?

Sam la regarda et resserra sa main autour de celle de sa compagne.

Sam : Bien sûr que non Liz, et tu le sais.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur la main d'Elizabeth.  
Les deux femmes se regardaient, yeux dans les yeux, une lueur d'espoir était revenue dans leur couple.  
Soudain, quelqu'un derrière elles se racla la gorge. Le docteur Carson Beckett, vêtu de sa blouse blanche, un dossier à la main, un grand sourire sur le visage, venait d'apparaître de derrière le rideau d'infirmerie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant que le Daedalus n'arrive sur Atlantis. La relation entre Sam et Elizabeth était toujours tendue mais elles savaient une chose : elles allaient avoir un enfant et il fallait donc aller de l'avant. L'une comme l'autre voulaient essayer d'oublier mais tout n'était pas toujours aussi facile et elles ne s'y prenaient pas toujours de la bonne façon.  
Elizabeth était allongée dans ses quartiers, un livre dans les mains. Elle lisait tranquillement quand quelqu'un vînt toquer à sa porte. Elle posa son livre sur son ventre, prenant soin de laisser un doigt à l'intérieur pour ne pas perdre sa page.

Elizabeth : Entrez !

Sam ouvrit la porte et rentra dans les quartiers d'Elizabeth.

Sam, _voyant qu'elle lisait _: Je te dérange peut-être ?

Elizabeth posa son livre sur la petite étagère en plaçant un papier pour annoter sa page. Elle était assise sur le bord du lit. Sam, elle, était resté près de la porte.

Elizabeth : Je t'en prie, entre.

Sam fit quelques pas en avant. Les mains dans les poches elle resta debout sans rien dire. Elle regardait les quartiers de Liz… Elle reconnut son livre fétiche sur l'étagère, son sac si bien rangé, la photo retournée à l'envers qui trônait sur la table de nuit…  
Elizabeth prit une inspiration et relâcha l'air qu'elle venait de prendre assez fort : ce n'est pas elle qui commencerait cette conversation.

Sam, _calmement_ : Je suis… désolé pour avoir fait ce que j'ai fait, quand nous étions sur Terre.  
Elizabeth, _assez fort_ : J'ai cru que j'allais mourir quand tu es partie Sam.  
Sam, _s'énervant a son tour_ : Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu crois que je ressens quand tu me dis que tu vas… et que tu as couché avec Jack !  
Elizabeth : Tu m'as laissé tombé au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi alors que je ne cherchais qu'à concevoir notre enfant !  
Sam : Tu crois que je n'avais pas besoin de toi ? Tu penses être la seule à souffrir dans cette histoire ?  
Elizabeth, _plus calme_ : Je n'ai jamais dit ça Sam… J'avais besoin de toi, comme tu avais besoin de moi. Cette épreuve nous aurions dû la vivre ensemble.

Elle ravala difficilement sa salive et une larme coula le long de sa joue.  
Sam avança vers Elizabeth et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, la forçant à se relever. Elle commença à l'embrasser tendrement pendant que ses mains, posés sur les hanches de sa compagne glissaient peu à peu vers ses fesses.  
Avec difficulté, Elizabeth attrapa les mains de Sam pour les retirer et s'éloigna.

Elizabeth : Sam je t'en prie, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va régler les choses.

Sam fronça les sourcils en la regardant.

Sam : Bien.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard et partit en claquant la porte. Elizabeth se jeta dans son lit en sanglot. Mais quand arriveront-elles à se pardonner ?

Cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'Elizabeth et Sam étaient revenus sur Atlantis. Tout était repartie comme avant, Elizabeth passait la plus grande partie de sa journée dans son bureau tandis que Sam était dans son labo.

Ce soir là, Elizabeth était accoudée à la rambarde, pensive, quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Sam, _doucement_ : Hey !

Elizabeth lui fit un maigre sourire pour lui répondre. Elle se tourna pour être plus ou moins face à la jeune scientifique.

Sam : Je suis surprise de te voir ici, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de finir si tôt le travail.  
Elizabeth : Je ne me sentais pas très bien.  
Sam, _fronçant les sourcils_ : A cause du bébé ?  
Elizabeth, _un léger sourire sur la bouche_ : Oui.

Sam lui fit à son tour un léger sourire.

Sam, _soucieuse_ : Est-ce que tout ce passe bien ?  
Elizabeth : Et bien oui, je crois.

Sam fit glisser ses doigts le long du ventre d'Elizabeth en lui souriant. Soudain, elle vu Sam frissonner, elle ne portait qu'un simple T Shirt et les soirées sur Atlantis pouvaient parfois être assez fraîches.

Elizabeth, _inquiète_ : Tu as froid ?

Sam la regarda timidement.

Elizabeth : Viens on rentre.

Elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la cité en la prenant par le bras. Elles allèrent ensemble, sans un mot jusqu'au quartier d'Elizabeth. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte et regarda Sam.

Elizabeth : Je vais aller dormir.  
Sam : D'accord.

Pourtant Elizabeth ne bougeait pas, elle regardait Sam dans les yeux et n'arrivait pas à se détacher. C'est une jeune major qui passait par là qui les fit détourner leur regard.

Major : Bonsoir colonel, madame.  
Elizabeth et Sam : Bonsoir.

Puis il partit.

Elizabeth : J'y vais.

Elle lui fit un maigre sourire, la regarda une dernière fois et s'engouffra dans la pièce sombre. Elle entendit les pas de Sam qui partait et alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Elle retira ses vêtements pour mettre un léger pantalon accompagné d'un débardeur. Elle alla enfin s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, à gauche, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude avec Sam. Elizabeth resta assise pendant quelques minutes ainsi quand elle entendu la porte s'ouvrir. C'était Sam.  
Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers le lit, retira ses chaussures, ses vêtements pour se retrouver en sous-vêtements. Elle s'allongea sur le lit pendant qu'Elizabeth fit la même chose. Celle-ci se plaça sur le côté et Sam vint se plaquer contre elle, l'entourant à la taille de son bras, mettant sa main dans la sienne. Elle plaça sa tête dans le creux du coup d'Elizabeth qui versait une dernière larme.

Elizabeth, _murmurant_ : J'ai tant besoin de toi Sam.

Elle déposa un simple baiser dans son cou et elles s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard.

Au petit matin, Elizabeth s'était dirigée vers la douche pendant que Sam faisait la grâce matinée. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. En effet, à peine après quelques minutes sous l'eau, elle senti quelqu'un s'immiscer derrière elle. Elle se colla à Elizabeth, posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et ses mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire. Elizabeth gémit de plaisir à ce contact. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, les yeux fermés, l'une contre l'autre sous le jet d'eau chaude à apprécier ce moment. Puis Sam commença à la caresser légèrement au niveau de ces hanches. Petit à petit, Elizabeth se retourna et Sam la plaqua contre le mur.  
Toujours les mains sur les hanches de sa compagne, Sam l'embrassa tout de suite passionnément, entraînant un jeu de langue vivace avec sa concubine.

Sam, _chaudement_ : Bonjour toi.  
Elizabeth_, avec un grand sourire_ : Bonjour.

Sam commença alors à l'embrasser sur les joues, sur le menton. Dans le cou, les baisers devenaient de plus en plus appuyés et appliqués. Elle arriva enfin à ces seins. Embrassant celui de droite.

Sam : Bonjour toi.

Puis celui de gauche.

Sam : Et… Bonjour à toi aussi.

Elizabeth souriant devant le petit jeu de son amante, qu'est ce qu'elle avait pu lui manquer.  
Ces mains commençaient également à vouloir se déplacer et peu à peu, elles se retrouvèrent sur les fesses d'Elizabeth, les massant gentiment pendant que les baisers descendaient toujours.  
Sam stoppa un petit moment au niveau du nombril de sa partenaire.

Sam_, tendrement_ : Bonjour mon bébé.

A l'évocation de celui-ci Elizabeth ferma les yeux pendant que Sam recommençait à déposer de nombreux baiser sur son ventre… puis son bas ventre, pour arriver enfin à l'intimité de sa partenaire.

Sam, _souriant_ : Et enfin, bonjour toi.

Sam descendit tranquillement avec sa langue jusqu'à arrivé au sexe de sa partenaire, laissant passer sa langue sur le clitoris à peine gonflé, le mordillant, le suçant, pour enfin arrivé à ses lèvres.  
Elle l'a pris ainsi et lui fit atteindre l'extase quelques minutes plus tard. Elizabeth était à bout de souffle, ses jambes tremblantes la soutenaient à peine debout.  
Sam remonta tous les longs de son corps avec sa langue pour aller l'embrasser de nouveau. Le souffle d'Elizabeth revenait peu à peu à la normal.  
Elles finirent pas prendre leur douche ensemble et sortirent s'habiller. Elizabeth se dirigea près du lit ou se trouvaient ses affaires tandis que Sam était resté dans la salle de bain. Elizabeth mit sa petite culotte, puis son soutien-gorge. Elle prit ensuite son jean et le remonta jusqu'à ses fesses quand….

Elizabeth, _gêné et un peu fort pour que Sam l'entende_ : Hum… Je crois que cette idée de « dimanche de vacances » une fois par mois ce n'est pas une si bonne idée… Surtout le fait de devoir s'habiller en civile.  
Sam, _rigolant_ : Tu te moques de moi ? Tu es la première à te plaindre de devoir t'habiller tous les jours de la même façon.

Sam arriva dans la chambre, une serviette dans les mains en train de s'essuyer les cheveux. Elizabeth se bagarrait avec son jean.

Sam, _amusé_ : Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

Elizabeth releva la tête, toute rouge.

Elizabeth, _timide_ : Je crois que tu fais une taille de plus que moi. Tu n'aurais pas un pantalon à me prêter ?

Sam éclata de rire et se précipita sur Elizabeth pour poser une main sur son ventre.

Sam : On dirait que junior commence à montrer le bout de son nez.  
Elizabeth : On dirait oui.

Sam se releva et l'enlaça par la taille pour l'embrasser.

Sam : Je t'aime.  
Elizabeth : Moi aussi je t'aime.


	7. Chapter 7

Emmatheancient : Merci :D

xoxo

xoxo

**Chapitre 7**

Sam se trouvait dans la salle de contrôle, immobile. Elle regardait intéressement sa compagne à travers la vitre de son bureau. Mon dieu qu'elle était belle. Elizabeth était en train de travailler, un rapport de mission devant elle, elle tapotait sur les touches de son ordinateur avec sa main droite pendant que sa main gauche tenait fermement une barre chocolatée. Sam observait plus particulièrement le petit ventre de sa compagne s'arrondir un peu à chacune de ses respirations. Ce petit ventre ou grandissait chaque jour leur enfant.  
Elle se décida enfin à avancer pour atteindre le bureau d'Elizabeth.  
Elle toqua à la porte.

Elizabeth, _la tête dans l'ordinateur_ : Entrez !

Samantha se faufila discrètement pour aller s'asseoir en face du leader d'Atlantis.

Sam : Bonjour Dr. Weir.

Elizabeth leva la tête, surprise, puis sourit.

Elizabeth : Colonel ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

Sam lui fit un grand sourire et s'accouda au bureau.

Sam : C'est une idée ou tu es vraiment devenu accro à ces barres chocolatées ?  
Elizabeth, _posant celle qu'elle avait dans les mains_ : Quoi ? Heu non, pas du tout.  
Sam : Ne fais pas semblant, c'est moi qui travaille avec McKay et il n'arrête pas de se plaindre que sa réserve diminue de jour en jour et je sais parfaitement que c'est toi.  
Elizabeth_, gêné_ : Et bien c'est-à-dire que… depuis un moment j'ai tout le temps faim, je sais pas pourquoi et j'ai tellement envie de manger du chocolat que…  
Sam : Liz, tu n'as pas à te justifier.  
Elizabeth_, après un rictus_ : Oui, c'est vrai ça d'abord.

Elle prit le bout de barre qui était posé sur le bureau, l'avala et tira la langue à Sam.

Sam, _amusée_ : Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?  
Elizabeth : J'ai reçu un message étrange du Daedalus tout à l'heure.

Sam la regarda en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait en savoir d'avantage.

Elizabeth, _hésitante_ : Et bien… Je crois que Jack est dans le Daedalus.  
Sam, _surprise_ : Vraiment ?  
Elizabeth : Oui.  
Sam : Et bien après tout, pourquoi pas. Je veux dire, je serais plutôt heureuse si il venait. C'est son enfant aussi.

Elizabeth s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil et croisa les bras. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Elizabeth : Je pensais que tu réagirais différemment…  
Sam, _calmement_ : Ce qui est fait… est fait. Et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de revenir sur ce sujet.  
Elizabeth : Bien.

Le sujet était clos… et surtout encore trop récent pour pouvoir en parler tranquillement.

Sam se leva.

Sam : Ca te dit d'aller manger un peu ?  
Elizabeth : Avec plaisir oui.

Les deux femmes partirent ensemble dans les couloirs tortueux de la cité pour enfin arriver aux mess. Elle prirent un plateau et le remplirent de choses et d'autre avant d'aller s'assoire à une table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rodney et Carson arrivaient dans le mess, en train de discuter un peu trop fort. Rodney n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec ce que lui disait Carson. Après s'être servi, ils se dirigèrent vers la table où étaient Sam et Elizabeth.

Carson, _souriant_ : Peut-on se joindre à vous, jolies demoiselles ?  
Sam, _avec un grand sourire_ : Bien sûr.

Carson s'assit à côté d'Elizabeth, tandis que Rodney se place aux côtés de Sam.

Elizabeth, _curieuse_ : Quel est le sujet de la dispute aujourd'hui ?

Rodney poussa un grognement de colère et lançant un regard noir à Elizabeth.

Carson, _simplement_ : Rodney ne veut pas admettre que depuis quelques temps, il se laisse un peu aller…  
Rodney, _très vite_ : Je suis désolé de pas avoir le corps d'athlète de Sheppard… Mais moi je passe mes journées à travailler sur de nouvelles technologies pendant que lui soulève des altères… Je n'ai pas que ça à faire Carson.  
Sam, _moqueuse_ : Vous n'avez qu'à vous installez sur un tapis de marche pendant que vous tapez vos rapports.  
Rodney, _ironique_ : Et pourquoi pas m'attacher des boulets au jambes pour me muscler pendant que je marche d'une console à l'autre.  
Sam : C'est plutôt une bonne idée je trouve !  
Carson : Regardez le colonel Carter, Rodney. Elle arrive très bien a concilier les deux : le travail et se maintenir en forme.  
Rodney : Il faut voir le résultat aussi !

Sam allait répondre quand Elizabeth les interrompu.

Elizabeth, _calmement_ : Je vous en prie… Le mess n'est pas un lieu de bagarre… En fait, Atlantis n'est pas un lieu de bagarre… Alors arrêtez ça tout de suite.  
Sam, _indignée_ : Mais…  
Elizabeth, _regardant Sam_ : Sam, je t'en prie.

Rodney les regarda avec un grand sourire de vainqueur.

Elizabeth : Quand à vous Rodney, je vous rappelle que Carson est le médecin d'Atlantis et qu'il peut à tout moment vous obliger à retourner sur Terre pour mauvaise condition physique… Et admettez que depuis quelques temps vous avez pris quelques kilos…  
Rodney, _outré_ : Alors la c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !  
Elizabeth : Je vous demande pardon ?  
Rodney : Que les autres me disent que j'ai pris du poids… d'accord, mais vous…  
Carson, _choqué_ : Rodney !

Elizabeth lui sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

Rodney : Vous avez englouti tout le stock de barre chocolatée de la cité et vous avez beau gardé votre veste depuis plusieurs semaines, ça se voit bien que vous avez pris du poids. Alors avant de le reprocher aux autres… faites attention à vous d'abord.

Elizabeth avait fini son repas et se leva. Sam fit de même. Elle commença à se dégager de sa chaise pour sortir.

Rodney : Vous voyez… vous fuyez devant la réalité !

Elizabeth qui allait partir, fit quelque part en arrière pour se retrouver à côté de McKay. Elle posa son plateau sur la table et s'appuya pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

Elizabeth, _chuchotant_ : A ce que je sache, vous n'êtes pas enceinte, Rodney.

Puis elle partit, laissant un McKay sans voix.  
Il regardait Carson, qui lui souriait béatement.

Rodney : Enceinte ? Mais elle à quel âge ?

Carson avait éclaté de rire devant l'incompréhension totale de Rodney.

Rodney : On lui a déjà dit que seules les femmes pouvaient tomber enceinte ?

Carson le regarda droit dans les yeux, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait normalement du réagir sur quelque chose. Soudain, Rodney changea de tête.

Rodney : Ohhhh…  
Carson, _souriant_ : Oui… Comme vous dites.  
Rodney, _intrigué _: Vous voulez dire qu'elle est… ?  
Carson : Vous en avez mis du temps à comprendre !

Quelques heures après avoir appris la nouvelle, Rodney se dirigea vers le bureau d'Elizabeth ou celle-ci travaillait. Il toqua à la porte. Elizabeth souleva la tête et fit un tendre sourire à Rodney.

Elizabeth : Entrez.

Rodney entra dans le bureau de la jeune femme. Il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains. Elizabeth essaya de voir ce dont il s'agissait mais impossible, il le cachait derrière son dos.

Elizabeth : Que puis-je faire pour vous Rodney ?

Rodney était resté debout devant le bureau de la dirigeante. Il paraissait soudainement timide.

Rodney : Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure… Enfin je ne savais que…  
Elizabeth : Voyons Rodney, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser !  
Rodney, _un mince sourire sur les lèvres_ : Merci.

Un silence s'installa.

Elizabeth : Autre chose ?  
Rodney : Ah oui… Heu… Félicitations.  
Elizabeth, _perplexe_ : Merci.  
Rodney : …  
Elizabeth : Et ?

Rodney retira ses mains qui étaient dans son dos, pour poser un sac sur le bureau d'Elizabeth.

Rodney : Je sais que je n'aurais pas du faire ça, mais je l'ai fait ! Mais je me dit que vous en avez peut-être plus besoin de que moi maintenant.

Elizabeth curieuse, ouvrit légèrement le sac avec sa main pour voir ce qu'il contenait.

Elizabeth, _faussement outré_ : Rodney !

Le sac était rempli de barre chocolatée.

Rodney : Je vous les donne.  
Elizabeth, _avec un grand sourire_ : Et bien merci beaucoup, mais reprenez les, je n'en ai pas besoin.  
Rodney, _déçu_ : Oh…  
Elizabeth : Rodney, je trouve que ce que vous venez de faire était vraiment gentil de votre part, mais je crois que je vais essayer d'arrêter de manger tout le temps ces barres chocolatées, je suis devenu trop dépendante et je crois que le bébé me fera assez prendre de ventre à lui tout seul, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Reprenez-les, vous en avez plus besoin que moi, il faut que vous restiez en forme pour nous sauver.  
Rodney : Vous êtes certaine ?  
Elizabeth, _tendrement_ : J'en suis certaine Rodney mais merci encore.

Rodney reprit le sac rempli de confiseries joyeusement et commença à repartir avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers Elizabeth, qui s'était déjà remise au travail.

Rodney, _sincèrement_ : Et encore toutes mes félicitations.

Elizabeth rigola.

Elizabeth : Merci Rodney.

Quelques jours plus tard, le Daedalus arriva. Sam et Elizabeth étaient sur l'air d'arriver pour accueillir les nouveaux venus et leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Elles virent une dizaine de nouvelles têtes pour enfin laisse apparaître le colonel Caldwell qui concluait le groupe.  
Il s'approcha des deux femmes.

Caldwell : Mesdames.  
Elizabeth, _souriante_ : Colonel, vous avez fait bon voyage ?  
Caldwell : En eff…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, avant que l'homme qui était sorti par une porte caché du Daedalus se fasse connaître. Il était juste derrière Elizabeth et Sam.

Jack, _fort_ : Bouh !

Sam sursauta pendant qu'Elizabeth, complètement effrayée, tomba dans les bras du colonel Caldwell qui la rattrapa pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

Sam : Mon général !  
Jack, _avec son air de chien battu_ : Oh… Désolé mesdames, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Elizabeth se releva des bras du colonel et le remercia.

Elizabeth : Hmm… Je ne vous crois pas.  
Jack, _souriant_ : Et vous avez bien raison !  
Elizabeth : Bienvenue parmi nous Jack.  
Caldwell : Mon général, colonel, madame, je vais allez travailler.

Les trois personnes lui firent un signe de la tête pour acquiescer et le colonel Caldwell parti sous le regard des trois individus.  
Jack se retourna vers les deux femmes avec un grand sourire.

Jack : Alors, comment vont mes deux futures mamans ?  
Elizabeth : Je crois qu'elles vont plutôt bien.

Elle prit Sam par la taille.

Jack : Pas trop malade Elizabeth ? Parce que franchement, avec un O'Neill junior dans le ventre… Il y a de quoi…  
Elizabeth : Un peu, si… Mais ça passera…  
Jack, _attendri_ : Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Il les regardait… et elles étaient magnifiques.

Sam, _changeant de sujet_ : Vous avez fait bon voyage ?  
Jack : Heu bah… Le Daedalus n'est pas vraiment un hôtel 5 étoiles vous savez…  
Elizabeth : Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on vous fasse visiter la cité ?  
Jack, _faussement gêné_ : En fait, j'aimerais bien visiter vos toilettes… pour commencer.

Sam et Elizabeth pouffèrent de rire.

Jack, _sérieusement_ : Il y en a au moins ? Parce que, enfin il y a 10 000 ans les anciens avaient des toilettes ? Je croyais que…  
Elizabeth : Ne vous inquiétez pas Jack, il y a tout ce qu'il faut.  
Jack : Ah ouf… Je suis rassuré. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que…  
Sam : Et si on y allait ?

Et ils partirent tous les trois à la rencontre des toilettes d'Atlantis.

Quelques jours plus tard, Carson fit venir à l'infirmerie Elizabeth, Sam et le général O'Neill… Il voulait apparemment tester quelque chose qu'il avait trouvé… mais il n'en avait pas dit plus.  
Elizabeth et Sam arrivèrent ensemble. Carson était penché sur un microscope, en train de regarder ce qui se produisait quand il ajoutait un liquide non identifié à son mélange.

Elizabeth, _légèrement_ : Carson ?

Carson prit quelques secondes avant de relever la tête avec un grand sourire.

Carson : Mesdames.

Il ferma la boite de pétri dont il se servait, se leva de sa chaise et conduisit Sam et Elizabeth dans une pièce à l'écart.

Sam : On peut savoir pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir ici ?  
Carson : Et bien Elizabeth commence son troisième mois de grossesse, il est temps de faire quelques analyses.  
Elizabeth, _suspicieuse_ : Votre message n'était pas aussi clair pourtant.  
Carson, _avec un grand sourire_ : En effet, il ne l'était pas, mais j'avais mes raisons.

Elizabeth le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, inquiètes de ce que lui réservait le médecin.

Carson, _changeant de sujet_ : Le général O'Neill n'est pas avec vous ?  
Sam : Disons qu'il n'est pas très… ponctuel.

Mais à ce moment là, la tête de Jack apparut derrière la porte.

Jack : Je vous ai entendu Carter !

Il entra dans la pièce.

Sam, _souriant_ : Je n'en doute pas une seconde.  
Jack : Vous savez quand même que je suis général et vous colonel.  
Sam : J'en suis consciente oui.

Carson se racla la gorge pendant qu'Elizabeth rigolait devant leurs altercations incessantes.

Carson, _à Elizabeth_ : Docteur Weir, vous voulez bien vous allonger ?

Il lui désigna une table d'examen où Elizabeth alla s'allonger pendant que Sam et Jack, redevenus attentifs se plaçaient de part et d'autre de sa tête.

Carson : Bon très bien, attendez moi ici, je reviens.

Le jeune médecin s'éclipsa sous l'œil étonné des trois personnes.

Jack, _à Elizabeth_ : Il est bizarre votre médecin…

Elizabeth et Sam le regardèrent.

Jack, _parlant à lui même_ : Quoi que en fait non… C'est un médecin.  
Elizabeth, _légèrement stressé_ : Je suppose qu'il veut faire une écographie ?  
Sam : Certainement oui.

Sam glissa alors sa main sous le T Shirt d'Elizabeth pour le remonter.

Elizabeth : Sam ?  
Sam, _ironique_ : Quoi ? Il ne va pas te faire une échographie à travers ton jolie et magnifique T Shirt rouge !

Elizabeth la regarda pendant qu'elle lui caressait le ventre. Jack lui n'avait pas encore réagi, attendri par la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux, quand tout à coup il s'accroupit pour voir le ventre de la jeune femme allongé à la hauteur de ces yeux.

Jack, _étonné_ : Mais attendez, je rêve ou junior pointe le bout de son nez ?

Sam et Elizabeth éclatèrent de rire pendant que Jack tournait la tête dans tous les sens pour observer le ventre légèrement arrondi de la future maman.

Elizabeth : Et bien j'ai un jean qui m'a fait la même remarque !

Jack se releva, les yeux grands ouverts en train de fixer Elizabeth.

Jack : Vos jeans parlent ?

Sam et Elizabeth éclatèrent une nouvelle fois de rire au moment où Carson fit réapparition. Il tenait un objet, typiquement ancien dans les mains. Ils le regardèrent et redevinrent tous calme.

Elizabeth, _curieuse_ : Qu'est ce que vous tenez dans les mains, Carson ?  
Carson : Et bien nous avons retrouvez ceci dans le matériel qu'avait laissé les anciens. Jusqu'à présent nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de nous en servir mais…

Carson regardait le petit objet en cherchait quelque chose.

Jack : Mais ?

Le médecin trouva enfin comment actionner l'appareil. Il se mit à briller et Carson sourit, fier de lui. Il regarda ensuite Jack.

Carson, _regardant Elizabeth tendrement_ : Mais nous n'avions pas encore eu de futur maman dans la cité pour le tester.  
Sam, _inquiète_ : Vous savez ce que vous faite au moins ?  
Carson, _la regardant, confiant_ : Je le sais oui.

Il s'approcha d'Elizabeth et posa l'instrument sur le lit. Il se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer et les posa sur le petit ventre arrondi de la dirigeante.

Carson : Est-ce que tout va bien, Elizabeth ?  
Elizabeth : Oui, oui, tout va bien.  
Carson : Toujours des nausées ?  
Elizabeth, _souriante_ : Oui… comme tous les soirs.  
Carson, _la regardant_ : Ca va bientôt passer, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
Elizabeth : D'accord.

Il l'ausculta encore quelques secondes, tâtonnant à plusieurs endroits pour voir si tout était normal.

Carson : Vous avez commencé à prendre un peu de ventre d'après ce que je peux voir.  
Sam, _joyeuse_ : Yep… mon petit bébé s'est enfin décidé à se montrer !  
Elizabeth : Enfin ?

Pour seule réponse, Sam l'embrassa.  
Carson, lui, reprit le petit appareil entre ses mains et le réactiva.

Carson : Vous êtes prêts ?  
Elizabeth : Prêt à quoi ?

Il lui fit un énorme sourire et plaça l'appareil sur son ventre. Il émit quelques sons puis tout à coup, une lumière assez puissante en sortie. Elle formait un cône d'environ 60 cm de hauteur au dessus du ventre de la jeune femme.  
Peu à peu, une image commença a se former puis enfin à se stabiliser. Les quatre personnes la regardaient les yeux grands ouverts, très étonnés.

Elizabeth, _murmurant_ : Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ?  
Carson, _avec un sourire ravi_ : Elizabeth, colonel, général… Je vous présente votre enfant.

Ils regardèrent tous Carson, toujours très abasourdis, puis refixèrent leur regard sur l'image en hologramme.

Jack, _avec un grand sourire_ : Je les adore ces anciens.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Jack était finalement rentré sur Terre au bout de trois semaines… Il avait de trop nombreuses responsabilités pour quitter Washington aussi longtemps.  
Elizabeth et l'équipe du colonel Sheppard étaient en salle de briefing. Ceux-ci, après une mission dès plus calme, avaient rencontré un peuple, les tallonatiens de la planète Tallona. Ils avaient révéler une cité caché dans la montagne qui ressemblait étrangement à une cité d'architecture ancienne et Rodney avait tout de suite montré qu'une alliance avec se peuple serait des plus bénéfique.  
Elizabeth, qui souhaitait conclure ses négociations mais qui sous l'ordre de Carson ne devaient pas passer la porte dans son état, avait invité les dirigeants de la planète à venir sur Atlantis.  
La porte des étoiles venait de s'ouvrir et ils venaient de recevoir le code du colonel Sheppard.  
Après avoir donner l'ordre de lever le bouclier, Elizabeth descendit les marches pour aller à la rencontre des dirigeants tallonatiens.  
Trois hommes passèrent la porte.

Elizabeth : Messieurs, bienvenue sur Atlantis.

Dès l'aube, Carson avait donné de nouveau rendez-vous au deux jeunes femmes pour faire cette fois-ci une vraie écographie.  
Elizabeth, en sous-vêtement, était allongée sur la table d'auscultation. Sam, assise à ses côtés, avait glissé ses doigts dans ceux de sa compagne. Elle déposait de tendre baiser sur le ventre arrondi de sa femme. Elizabeth avait mis sa main dans les cheveux de Sam et lui caressait amoureusement.  
Carson arriva quelques minutes plus tard en respectant le silence apaisant qui trônait dans la pièce. Il fit rouler l'échographe près d'Elizabeth pendant que Sam lui déposa un dernier baiser sur son ventre. Il étala lentement le gel bleuté et glacé sur la peau de la jeune femme, prit la pomme de l'appareil dans sa main et l'alluma.

Sam, _doucement_ : Est-ce que tout va bien docteur ?  
Carson, _souriant_ : Ne vous inquiétez pas, le bébé comme la maman sont en pleine forme.

Carson continua scrupuleusement l'examen en regardant le fœtus sous tous les angles.  
Sam et Elizabeth commencèrent à avoir un regard inquiet quand Carson resta plusieurs seconde à regarder l'écran, les yeux froncés.

Elizabeth : Carson ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

Carson n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux paroles de la jeune femme et regardait toujours l'écran, tournant la tête légèrement sur le côté pour le voir sous un angle différent.

Elizabeth, _s'énervant_ : Carson ?

Le jeune écossais sursauta et regarda Elizabeth et Sam avec un grand sourire.

Elizabeth, _inquiète_ : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
Carson, _rigolant_ : Juste un petit imprévu.  
Elizabeth, _fronçant les sourcils_ : Un imprévu de quel genre ?

Carson tourna l'écran de l'échographe vers les deux jeunes femmes et montra quelque chose avec son doigt.

Carson : Vous voyez là on voit un bras.

Les deux femmes regardaient et acquiescèrent.

Carson : Et là, on voit un deuxième bras.

Les deux femmes le regardèrent, perplexe… Où était le problème.

Carson : Et là… Il y a un troisième bras.

Elizabeth ouvrit grand les yeux et eut un hoquet de surprise.

Elizabeth : Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?  
Carson, _avec un très grand sourire_ : Félicitations mesdames, vous allez êtes les heureuses mamans de jumeaux.

Elizabeth passa cette après midi là enfermée dans son bureau en compagnie des dirigeants tallonatiens.

Elle crut au départ que la mission Atlantis allait enfin pouvoir se faire des alliés dans la galaxie et avoir de l'aide pour combattre les wraiths, mais quand la conversation avait dérivé sur ce sujet, les invités d'Elizabeth devinrent différents : ils disaient ne pas connaître les wraiths, et quand enfin le docteur Weir leur fit avouer qu'ils connaissaient leur existence ils avouèrent ne pas vouloir les combattre.

Samantha était en train de faire des abdos, allongée à même le sol quand Elizabeth arriva. Elle regarda Sam, et sans un mot alla s'allonger sur le lit en faisait un gros soupir.  
Sam se releva pour aller la voir.

Sam, _inquiète_ : Est-ce que ça va ?  
Elizabeth, _épuisée_ : Ces négociations ont failli me tuer. En plus tout ça pour rien…

Sam s'allongea à ses côtés.

Sam : Ca n'a finalement mené à rien ?  
Elizabeth, _déçue_ : Non… En plus il semblerait qu'ils aient des relations des plus étranges avec les wraiths.  
Sam : Des plus étranges ?

Elizabeth se retourna vers sa compagne avec un mince sourire.

Elizabeth : Tu as vraiment envie de parler de ça maintenant ?  
Sam, _capitulant_ : Tu as gagné, je me tais.

Elle alla s'allonger un peu plus près d'Elizabeth et commença à lui soulever son T Shirt.

Elizabeth, _intriguée_ : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Sam se retourna pour regarder Elizabeth.

Sam, _joueuse_ : Ca ne te regarde pas ! C'est une affaire entre mes bébés, et moi.

Elle lui tira la langue et se reconcentra sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Sa bouche collée contre la peau de sa compagne, elle murmurait quelques mots incompréhensibles aux bébés. Elle posa ensuite son oreille pour écouter ce qu'ils lui répondaient. Mais qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise quand tout à coup, elle sentit un coup sur sa joue.

Elizabeth & Sam : Aie !

Sam se releva aussitôt pendant qu'Elizabeth se frottait le ventre à l'endroit ou un des deux bébés venaient de donner son premier coup.

Sam, _toute existée_ : Mes bébé ont bougé !  
Elizabeth : Ah oui, ça pour bouger, ils bougent.

Le ventre de la jeune femme n'arrêtait pas d'onduler sous les nombreux coup qu'avaient soudainement envie de faire les jumeaux.

Elizabeth, _assez fort_ : Aie !  
Sam, _inquiète_ : Est-ce que ça va ?  
Elizabeth, _se caressant le ventre_ : Oui, oui… C'est juste que s'est assez surprenant et que ça ne fait pas spécialement du bien.

Sam lui fit un tendre sourire et plaça sa bouche contre le ventre arrondi de sa compagne. Elle commença à murmurer une berceuse pour essayer de calmer les deux petits bouts.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux bébés commençaient à se calmer enfin, et Elizabeth était parti dans les bras de Morphée avec la chanson de son amante.

Dans la nuit, alors que Sam dormait, Elizabeth était allongé sur le dos. Elle regardait paisiblement le plafond gris foncé de sa chambre, une main posée sur son ventre.  
Les bébés avaient commencé à bouger seulement dans la soirée mais depuis ils n'avaient cessé de remuer et la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil.  
Toujours pensive, sa tête finit par lourdement tombé sur le côté. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le corps nu de sa compagne. Le colonel Samantha Carter était endormi sur le ventre, le drap arrivait au niveau de ses fesses, laissant son dos nu. Avec un sourire, Elizabeth la caressa du regard pendant un très long moment avant de succomber à la tentation. Elle posa délicatement ses doigts sur le bas de la colonne vertébrale de son amante et les fis glisser doucement pour arriver à la hauteur de ses fesses. Sam commençait à se réveiller. Avec son index, Elizabeth dessinait le contour du postérieur de sa compagne tout en la regardant intensément.

Sam, _endormie_ : Tu sais que je suis en train de dormir.

Elizabeth souri, fier d'avoir arrivé à la réveiller.

Elizabeth : Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir.

Sam était resté allongé sur le ventre, elle tournait la tête à Elizabeth. Elle émergeait doucement et replaça son bras gauche sous sa tête.

Sam, _toujours endormi _: Que se passe-t-il ?

Elizabeth glissa une dernière fois son index sur la peau de sa compagne, puis se plaça doucement à genoux sur le matelas. Horizontalement placé par rapport au corps de Sam, elle se pencha pour embrasser fiévreusement sa compagne sur toutes les parcelles de son dos.

Elizabeth, _entre deux baisers_ : Nos enfants sont relativement en forme la nuit.

La brune finit par glisser sa main sous le drap pour le retirer complètement du lit. Il tomba sur le sol.  
Sam sourit et ferma les yeux pour sentir plus fort le contact de sa peau avec les lèvres d'Elizabeth.

Sam, _doucement _: Et donc j'étais là, tout à côté, et tu n'as pas trouvé d'autre distraction.

Elizabeth se releva et se mit à rire.  
Elle finit par glisser sur le lit pour se placer à califourchon sur son amante pour recommencer à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Elizabeth, _à l'oreille de Sam_ : Exactement.

Après un ultime sourire, Sam se retourna lentement pour ne pas faire de mal à Elizabeth.  
Maintenant face à face, la jeune militaire était complètement réveillé pour s'occuper entièrement de la femme qu'elle aimait.

xoxo

A suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Le soleil commençait à se lever sur la cité et déjà quelques rayons illuminaient la chambre où dormaient paisiblement Sam et Elizabeth.  
C'est Elizabeth, la première, qui gémit faiblement tout en se réveillant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air dans son assiette. Sam commençait elle aussi à se réveiller.

Elizabeth, _les yeux fermés_ : Wow, je ne me suis pas sentie aussi malade depuis longtemps.

Puis, réagissant soudainement que quelque chose leur paraissait étrange, les deux femmes s'assirent soudainement sur le lit. En se voyant, elles arrêtèrent de respirer un instant.

Sam : Oh mon dieu…  
Elizabeth, _inquiète_ : Elizabeth ? C'est toi ?  
Sam,_ effrayée_ : Sam ? Mais qu'est ce qui nous arrive ?

Sam, dans le corps d'Elizabeth se sentit soudainement défaillir et posa une main rapidement sur son ventre.

Elizabeth (dans le corps de Sam), _inquiète_ : Est-ce que ça va ?  
Sam (dans le corps d'Elizabeth) : Non, pas vraiment. J'ai la tête qui tourne, je me sens nauséeuse…  
Elizabeth : Allonges-toi.

Elizabeth plaça sa main sous la tête de Sam et la força à s'allonger.

Elizabeth, _calme_ : Voilà, respire profondément et calme toi maintenant.

Sam ferma les yeux et pris une grande respiration.  
Elle les rouvrit pour voir Elizabeth.

Sam : Se réveiller dans un autre corps que le sien c'est déjà bizarre mais avec deux bébés de six mois dans le ventre, ça l'est encore plus.  
Elizabeth, _avec un léger sourire_ : Crois moi, se réveiller sans les bébés en question dans le ventre, c'est pas plus évident.

Elle passa une main sur son ventre… Enfin celui de Sam, qui était tout plat. Elle avait la sensation qui lui manquait quelque chose, elle se sentait vidé.

Elizabeth : Est-ce que tu à une idée de ce qui a pu se produire ?  
Sam : Strictement aucune !

Elle respira une nouvelle fois assez profondément pour essayer de faire disparaître les hauts le cœur qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle s'était réveillé. Pour accompagner son mal être, les bébés avaient en plus choisi de venir s'agiter.

Sam : Wow c'est… vraiment étrange.  
Elizabeth, _calmement_ : Attends…

Elle souleva le débardeur noir qu'elle portait et commença à masser le ventre arrondi de son corps. Sam ronronnait de bien être. Elizabeth lui sourit.

Elizabeth : Ca va mieux ?  
Sam : Oui, merci.  
Elizabeth, _après un rictus_ : C'est mon corps, je sais quoi faire.  
Sam : Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
Elizabeth : Je l'ignore Sam… Mais je crois qu'il faut aller voir Rodney le plus vite possible.

Elles se levèrent et s'habillèrent assez rapidement pour aller rejoindre le docteur McKay.

Celui-ci était plongé dans l'une de ces expériences et ne les entendit pas arriver.

Elizabeth (dans le corps de Sam), _assez fort_ : Rodney !

Il sursauta et dévisagea le corps de Sam.

Rodney : Samantha ? Vous ne m'appelez jamais par mon prénom ?  
Sam : Et c'est pas demain la veille !  
Rodney : Hein, quoi ?

Rodney trouvait le comportement des deux femmes étranges. Ils les regardaient, une part une, les dévisageant.

Elizabeth : Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange cette nuit.  
Rodney, _marmonnant_ : Je veux bien le croire…  
Sam : Quoi ?  
Rodney : Non, non… Continuez…  
Elizabeth : Sam et moi avons changé de corps.

Rodney tomba de sa chaise sous le choc de la nouvelle.

Rodney : Vous… vous… êtes Elizabeth ?

Il pointait Sam avec son doigt.

Sam, _agacée_ : Oui, et moi je suis Sam.  
Rodney : Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fabriqué ?  
Sam : Si on le savais, on ne serait pas là à vous demander de l'aide !  
Rodney : Heu… bas…

Il s'était rassis sur son siège et se grattait la tête en cherchant une explication plausible.

Elizabeth, _réfléchissant_ : Et l'appareil que vous avez ramené hier ?  
Rodney : Vous croyez ? Il faudrait traduire les textes qu'il y avait sur les parois.  
Elizabeth : D'accord, je vais faire ça tout de suite.

Sam les regardait sans trop parler. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle senti soudain une vive douleur dans le bas ventre et se rattrapa a la table pour ne pas tomber.  
En la voyant, Elizabeth accourut a son secours et la rattrapa.

Elizabeth, _effrayé_ : Sam ! Qu'est ce que tu as ?  
Sam, _difficilement_ : J'ai… mal…

Elle se tenait le ventre, comme si ça pouvait l'aider.

Elizabeth : Très bien, on va aller à l'infirmerie tout de suite.

Comme l'infirmerie se trouvait tout à côté, Elizabeth aida Sam à marcher pour aller voir Carson. Rodney les suivait de près au cas où.  
En arrivant à l'infirmerie, Elizabeth aida Sam à s'asseoir sur un des lits. Carson accouru en les voyant arriver.

Carson : Que ce passe-t-il ?  
Elizabeth : Elle a des genres de contractions j'ai l'impression.  
Carson : Très bien allongez-vous.

Il se retourna pour allez prendre le stéthoscope qui était posé sur son bureau.

Elizabeth : Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller Sam.  
Carson, _avec de grand yeux_ : Sam ?  
Elizabeth : Heu…  
Rodney, _au bout du lit_ : Ne vous inquiétez pas Carson… Juste un p'tit problème avec un appareil non identifié pour le moment… Elles ont juste changé de corps pendant la nuit !  
Carson, _abasourdi _: Rien que ça !

Il regarda Elizabeth qui lui fit un mince sourire. Il fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge.

Carson : Bon très bien, alors colonel.  
Sam, _souffrant_ : Oui…  
Carson : Vous allez respirez à fond d'accord.

Au bout de quelques minutes l'examen était fini et le jeune médecin fit avaler plusieurs cachets à Sam.

Carson : Ce sont des fausses contractions… Ca peut arriver à se stade de la grossesse. En fait, elles viennent avec le stress généralement.  
Sam : Fausses ? J'aimerais bien vous y voir tiens…  
Carson, _l'ignorant_ : C'est sûrement du à cet… échange… Ca va vite passer.  
Elizabeth : Merci Carson.

Il lui fit un maigre sourire et parti.  
Samantha se senti vite mieux mais resta à l'infirmerie pour se reposer.  
Elizabeth et Rodney, eux, allèrent traduirent le texte. Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient entièrement déchiffré les inscriptions et savaient remédier au problème qui les touchait. Ils allèrent rejoindre Sam à l'infirmerie avec l'objet trouvé.  
Elizabeth alla directement vers Sam pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle lui déposa un furtif baiser sur le front.

Elizabeth : Comment tu vas mon cœur ?  
Sam : Fatiguée… Mais je pense que c'est ton état normal en fait… Donc tout va bien !

Elle regarda Rodney qui se trouvait à l'écart, l'objet dans les mains.

Sam : Vous avez trouvez une solution ?  
Rodney : Oui, c'est très simple en fait.  
Elizabeth : Il semblerait que ce peuple ait voulu construite cette machine pour pouvoir s'infiltrer chez leurs ennemies.  
Rodney : Et je soupçonne les anciens de les avoir aidé !  
Sam, _étonnée_ : Vraiment ?

Rodney la regarda en levant le sourcil… Décidément, les anciens qui avaient décider de ne pas interférer avec d'autres peuples… interférait souvent !

Rodney : Bon et bien… on devrait peut-être faire l'échange mesdames ?  
Sam, _timidement_ : J'aurais aimé parler avec Liz, avant de faire revenir les choses… dans l'ordre.  
Rodney : Ha… Heu oui, pas de problème.

Il donna l'objet à Elizabeth.

Rodney : Je vous laisse. Elizabeth, vous savez comment ça fonctionne ?  
Elizabeth : Pas de problème Rodney, et merci.

Il sorti de l'infirmerie sous le regard d'Elizabeth.  
La jeune femme se retourna ensuite vers Sam. Elle lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place, derrière son oreille.

Elizabeth : Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
Sam : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Elizabeth, _curieuse_ : De quoi voulais tu me parler ?  
Sam : Et bien… Enfin je me rends compte que c'est moi qui t'ai demandé qu'on ai un enfant ensemble et…  
Elizabeth, _la coupant_ : Et je t'ai dit oui.  
Sam, _avec un maigre sourire_ : Je veux juste dire que… Enfin je me rends compte que ce n'est vraiment pas facile d'avoir deux enfants dans le ventre. Je le savais avant, mais maintenant…  
Elizabeth : Où est ce que tu veux en venir Sam ?  
Sam : J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien dans l'histoire, c'est toi qui endures tout !

Elizabeth posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa.

Elizabeth : Sam, tu es là autant que moi pour nos enfants. C'est bien toi qui est là au près de moi pour m'aider, qui chante des berceuses aux petits quand ils s'agitent !  
Sam : Mais c'est si peu !  
Elizabeth : En acceptant de porter cet enfant je savais à quoi m'attendre Sam… Même si je ne pensais pas me retrouver avec des jumeaux…

La jeune diplomate fit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore osé faire. Elle se pencha pour embrasser sa compagne. Au bout de quelques secondes elle releva la tête. Les deux jeunes femmes souriaient.

Sam : C'est… vraiment bizarre.  
Elizabeth, _riant _: Je te le fais pas dire !

Sam la regarda en souriant puis reporta son regard, plus triste, sur sa main qui caressait son ventre. Elle regarda ensuite sa compagne dans les yeux.

Sam : Je crois qu'ils vont me manquer.  
Elizabeth : Je sais, oui…

Elizabeth pouvait parfaitement la comprendre… Depuis ce matin elle se sentait terriblement seule sans ses deux bouts d'choux dans le ventre.

Sam pris une grande inspiration.

Sam : Bien…

Elizabeth la regarda et lui expliqua le fonctionnement de l'appareil. Elle posa le petit objet sur le lit et l'alluma. Elles posèrent alors leurs mains, en même temps et un éclair aveuglant apparu.  
Tout était donc revenu normal : Sam et Elizabeth avaient récupéré leur corps respectif et cette histoire était passée inaperçu aux yeux de toute la cité.

Le soir, les deux amantes se retrouvèrent ensemble dans leurs quartiers. Sam était allongée dans leur lit, sur le côté, pendant qu'Elizabeth se déshabillait. Elle se coucha face à sa compagne quand elle eut fini.  
Depuis cette histoire, Sam avait l'air triste. Elizabeth la regarda en lui souriant mais apparemment ça ne fonctionnait pas. Sachant pertinemment ce qui l'a rendait triste, Elizabeth attrapa le bras de Sam pour qu'elle s'approche d'elle. Elle la fit se coller à elle, jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Sam soit complètement en contact avec le sien. Elizabeth prit la main de Sam pour la poser sur le côté de son ventre. Elles sentaient les bébés s'agiter. Et c'est après un long baiser, elle finirent par s'endormirent dans cette position.


	10. Chapter 10

**Emmatheancient : **Merci de me suivre mademoiselle ;)

xoxo

**Chapitre 10**

« Mon dieu qu'elle l'aimait et qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être sexy dans cet état »…

Cette idée ne quittait pas les pensées de Sam depuis ces dix dernières minutes ou elle n'avait pas arrêté d'embrasser plus fiévreusement que jamais sa compagne.  
Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ce soir là, elle débordait d'envie de lui faire l'amour. La seule idée de la prendre la faisait frissonner et l'odeur de sa peau en sueur la faisait frémir.  
Les deux femmes, nues, à genoux sur le lit, s'embrassaient frénétiquement. Leurs langues jouant un jeu des plus habilles pendant que leurs mains exploraient le corps de l'autre.  
En position de force, Sam posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa partenaire et la poussa gentiment afin qu'elle s'allonge sur le lit. La jeune militaire suivit le mouvement et se plaça sur sa compagne en prenant soins de ne pas lui faire mal.  
Déjà essoufflée, Elizabeth ferma les yeux et plongea sa tête à l'arrière que Sam commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Très, très doucement elle descendit en prenant soins de n'oublier aucune partie de la peau de sa compagne. Après l'avoir caressée longuement avec ses doigts agiles elle s'efforçait de l'embrasser chaudement pour lui transmettre son amour à chacun de ses contacts.  
Quand elle arriva au niveau de son ventre maintenant bien arrondi elle le regarda amoureusement puis releva la tête pour voir sa compagne gémir de plaisir. « Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être existante ! »… Elle caressa alors le ventre de sa bien aimé en la léchant tout autour de son nombril.  
Petit à petit, alors que sa bouche était toujours déconcertée par la même chose, ses mains commencèrent à descendre entre les cuisses d'Elizabeth. Au bout d'un moment, Sam glissa lentement un doigt dans l'intimité de sa compagne. Elle en glissa en deuxième, puis un troisième. A ce contact, Elizabeth s'était cambré et avait naturellement écarté les jambes pour laisser de la place à Sam. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort en murmurant gravement le nom de son amante entre deux râles de plaisir.  
Sam finit enfin par glisser sa langue à l'endroit ou se trouvait ses doigts précédemment pendant qu'elle caressait son clitoris avec son pouce.  
Sous l'effet des hormones, elle sentait que sa compagne était sur le point de d'arriver au bonheur extrême d'une seconde à l'autre. Sam avait remarqué les articulations des mains de sa compagnes devenir de plus en plus blanches quand elle serait les poings de plaisir.  
Finalement Sam posa sa main gauche qui caressait jusque là la cuisse de sa compagne sur sa fesse et rentra une ultime fois sa langue dans l'intimité de sa partenaire, qui, en sueur, se laissa aller et hurla pour faire sortir toute l'émotion et le plaisir que Sam venait de lui donner.

Sam et Elizabeth marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs de la cité. Elizabeth atteignait la fin de sa grossesse est elle n'en pouvait plus. Sam lui avait proposé de venir se promener un peu dans la cité, histoire de changer d'air.  
Alors qu'elles se promenaient tranquillement, les alarmes de la cité se mirent en route. Aussitôt, Sam et Elizabeth se précipitèrent vers le téléporteur pour aller dans la salle de commande. Avant qu'elles n'aient le temps d'arriver, l'oreillette de Sam grésilla. Le major Lorne essayait de la contacter.

Lorne : Colonel, les scanners de la cité ont détecté deux darts en approche vers la cité.  
Sam : Quoi ? Dites à McKay d'occulter la cité.  
Lorne : A vos ordres madame.  
Sam : Dans combien de temps seront-ils ici ?  
Lorne : Dans un peu plus d'une minutes. Ils sont rapides, vraiment très rapides.  
Sam : Très bien major, j'arrive.

D'un pas rapide, les deux femmes rejoignirent la salle de commande.

Elizabeth : Combien de temps ?  
Lorne : 47 secondes madame.

Un compte à rebours était affiché sur l'écran.

Sam : Comment font-ils pour aller si vite ?  
Lorne : Je l'ignore.

McKay qui jusque là était concentré sur son ordinateur, appuya sur une dernière touche assez fortement est releva la tête.

Rodney : La cité est occultée. J'espère juste qu'ils n'auront rien vu.

Lorne regarda les écrans de contrôle.

Lorne : Ils arrivent ! Ils continuent de foncer droit sur la cité.  
Elizabeth : Des éclaireurs ?

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu lui répondre, ils entendirent les deux vaisseaux passés au dessus de la cité à présent occulter. Plus personne n'osait parler de peur de les attirer. Ils regardèrent l'écran de contrôle pour voir que les deux darts faisaient maintenant demi tour pour repasser au dessus de la cité. Tout d'un coup, un puissant rayon de lumière apparu devant la porte. Sans qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir le rayon passa en travers de la pièce et quelques secondes plus tard les deux vaisseaux wraiths repartaient loin dans le ciel.

Rodney : Comment ont-ils su que la cité était ici ? Et pourquoi leur rayon est passé sur plein de monde sans les téléporter ?

A ce moment là Sam se retourna pour voir Elizabeth, mais elle n'était plus là.

Sam, _inquiète_ : Elizabeth ?

Elle tournait à présent la tête dans tous les sens, complètement effrayé.

Sam, _fort_ : Elizabeth ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Elizabeth ?

Elle se tourna vers Lorne, vers McKay… qui lui faisaient tous un signe négatif de la tête.

Sam : McKay, vérifiez avec les capteurs de la cité.

Rodney s'empressa de tapoter sur les touches du clavier pour obtenir sa réponse.

Rodney, _sombre_ : Les capteurs indiquent qu'elle a disparue dans le rayon wraith.  
Lorne : Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi elle et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Sam, _énervée_ : On s'en fout !

Elle se dirigea vers la rambarde pour trouver le colonel Sheppard qui était dans la salle de la porte.

Sam, _criant_ : Colonel Sheppard, venez ici tout de suite !

John arriva en courant vers Sam.

Sam : Très bien, vous allez former une dizaine d'équipe et partir en mission de reconnaissance sur les planètes ou il y a une présence wraith.  
John : Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?

Sam : Ils ont enlevé Elizabeth et on n'a aucune idée de où ils l'ont emmené ! Il faut trouver des informations pour la retrouver le plus vite possible.  
John : Mais elle a pu être emmener n'importe où ! Je propose plutôt…  
Sam, _le coupant, criant très fort_ : Colonel ! Je ne laisserais pas ma femme plus longtemps entre les mains des wraiths ! Elle est enceinte de 8 mois 1/2 et elle peut accoucher à tout moment ! Alors vous allez me former ces équipes pour partir sur les planètes cibles pour obtenir les plus d'informations sur l'endroit où elle pourrait se trouver.  
John : Bien madame.  
Sam : Vous venez avez moi dans la première équipe, avec Ronon et Teyla. On part dans 15 minutes.  
John : Bien madame.

Il la salua et partit en appelant le major Lorne afin qu'il le suive.

Sam alla se préparer et 15 minutes plus tard, ils partaient sur une planète ou il y a avait l'un des plus grand avant poste wraith.

Pendant ce temps, les darts largement eu le temps de revenir sur le vaisseau ruche. Elizabeth avait été emmené dans une cellule, seule. Elle était allongée à même le sol, inconsciente...


	11. Chapter 11

**Emmatheancient :** Et ca ne fait que commencer... XD La question est maintenant : happy end or not happy end? (la réponse demain soir...)

xoxo

**Chapitre 11**

L'équipe que Sam avait constitué avec le colonel Sheppard, Ronon et Teyla était revenu sans aucune information à propos de l'endroit ou avait pu être emmené Elizabeth.  
Heureusement, une autre équipe avait réussi à sous-tirer des informations.

Pendant ce temps là, sur le vaisseau ruche, Elizabeth commençait à reprendre tout doucement connaissance. Elle ferma plusieurs fois les yeux avant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Elle se releva brusquement quand elle s'aperçu qu'elle était maintenant à bord d'un vaisseau ruche.  
Assez difficilement, une main posée sur son ventre, elle arriva à se mettre debout. Elle était épuisée et s'appuya contre le mur de la cellule pour essayer de reprendre un peu de force.

La cinquième équipe que le colonel Sheppard avait former avait été visiter une planète peuplé par de simples fermiers avec qui Elizabeth avait réussi à négocier assez facilement. Eyant de très bonnes récoltes, ils aident les atlantes en nourriture et en échanges, les terriens leur fournissaient des médicaments. N'eyant aucune notion en science, ils les considéraient comme des êtres « supérieurs » ce qui était gênant au début, puis petit à petit, des médecins étaient venu s'installer parmi eux pour les aider et ils avaient fini par s'intégrer.  
Etant un peuple dès plus sympathique, ils avaient de nombreuses connaissances commerciales et pouvais connaître les petits potins de la galaxie. C'est ainsi qu'ils renseignèrent l'équipe venu d'Atlantis.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, Elizabeth fit le tour de la pièce ou elle avait été enfermée pour finalement revenir devant l'entrée.  
Elle entendit soudain des pas, des plus en plus sonore arriver vers elle.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, une reine wraith accompagné de deux de ces guerriers arriva. Seule la femme entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Elizabeth. Elle s'approcha d'elle et la jeune leader recula le plus qu'elle pu avant de se heurter à la paroi de la cellule.

Wraith, _fièrement_ : Ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir peur docteur Weir.

Elizabeth, le dos collé contre le mur, se releva pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'elle.

Elizabeth : Que me voulez-vous ?

La femelle wraith sourit, devant la naïveté d'Elizabeth.

Wraith, _riant_ : Vous ignorez donc pourquoi vous m'intéressez au tant ?  
Elizabeth, _perdu _: Pourquoi suis-je censé le savoir ?  
Wraith : Et bien c'est grâce à vous que nous avons pu vous trouver et en plus apprendre un tas de choses plus intéressantes les unes que les autres.

La femme wraith posa sa main sur le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme qui senti son cœur s'emporter à ce moment là, de peur qu'elle ne prenne sa vie et surtout celle de ces enfants.

Wraith : Vous ne devriez pas faire confiance aussi rapidement aux personnes que vous rencontrez dans cette galaxie.  
Elizabeth : De qui parlez vous ?  
Wraith : Je vous parle du peuple que vous avez rencontré il y a quelques mois… Celui avec qui vous avez voulu former une alliance…  
Elizabeth, _murmurant_ : Les tallonatiens ?  
Wraith, _riant_ : Vous ignorez à qu'elle point votre espèce peut être à notre merci et comme on peut lui faire faire n'importe quoi.

Doucement, la femelle wraith glissa son index au niveau du col du T Shirt d'Elizabeth et avec son ongle pointu et coupant, déchira doucement le tissu, découvrant peu à peu sa poitrine puis le ventre arrondi qui protégeait ses enfants. Elle coupa ainsi le vêtement en deux et caressa avec son ongle la peau d'Elizabeth.  
Celle-ci respirait de plus en plus fort et en saccader. Elle craignait pour la vie de sa progéniture.

Elizabeth, _difficilement_ : Que… me… voulez-vous ?

La wraith s'abaissa au niveau de son ventre et lui caressa de plus belle.

Wraith : Je le veux lui !  
Elizabeth : Pourquoi ?  
Wraith, _souriant_ : Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut avoir un bébé muni du gène de anciens, comme vous l'appelez.  
Elizabeth : Je n'ai pas ce gène alors je ne vois pas comment mon enfant pourrais l'avoir !

La wraith se releva en la regardant.

Wraith : Mais son père le possède… Je me trompe ?  
Elizabeth : Oui, vous vous trompez.

La wraith se mit à rire devant cette femme qu'elle ne croyait pas.

Wraith, _écoeuré_ : Votre race est vraiment pitoyable !

La wraith commença à partir, mais se retourna une dernière fois vers Elizabeth.

Wraith : Cet enfant, désormais, m'appartient.  
Elizabeth : Jamais !  
Wraith : Vous n'aurez pas le choix…

Sam, John et les plus importants gradés d'Atlantis réfléchissaient depuis déjà un moment sur comment procédés pour aller récupérer Elizabeth le plus vite possible. Sam n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Habituellement très calmé et posé dans ses situations critique, le fait qu'Elizabeth soit en danger la faisait exploser. Alors que tout le monde dans la pièce était assis, Sam traversait la salle de long en large d'un pas assez nerveux. Elle était à bout de nerf : il fallait qu'elle agisse.

Elizabeth sentit soudainement une vive douleur dans le bas du ventre. Elle se contracta et ne put faire autrement que de se plier en deux sous la souffrance qui augmentait.  
Elle alla s'appuyer contre une des parois, une main posée sur son ventre nu face à la douleur qui était toujours présente.  
Tout à coup, elle sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de ses jambes.  
Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour prendre le temps de respirer, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Elizabeth, _dans un souffle_ : Où es-tu Sam ?

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues alors que son pantalon était à présent complètement trempé...

xoxo

**A suivre...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Les cinq équipes qu'avaient réuni Sam pour l'attaque contre le vaisseau ruche étaient prêtes. Ils venaient tous de passer la porte dans les trois jumpers qu'ils avaient pris et se dirigeaient maintenant vers le vaisseau ruche où était retenu Elizabeth.  
Après une quinzaine de minutes de vol, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée principale du vaisseau. Sam leur faisait un topo de la situation et leur expliquait comment ils allaient procéder.

En attendant une nouvelle fois les bruits de pas qui venaient dans sa direction, Elizabeth essaya de se redresser le mieux qu'elle put. Elle essuya les larmes qui étaient restées sur son visage.  
Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'elle avait perdu les eaux et sentit une première contraction : elle était à bout de force, exténuée. Elle commençait à se sentir partir…  
La femme wraith arriva et ouvrit la grille avec un geste de la main. Elle s'avançait vers Elizabeth quand elle s'arrêta soudainement. Un sourire fier et plein d'envie sur le visage.

Wraith : Je sens que vous allez bientôt nous faire un immense cadeau, docteur Weir.  
Elizabeth : Vous pouvez toujours rêv…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une nouvelle contraction arriva. Elle se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Les larmes renaissaient dans ses yeux.  
La femelle wraith rigola une dernière fois.

Wraith : Je repasserais dans quelques temps, quand l'enfant sera prêt.

Elle partit de la cellule, laissant Elizabeth qui s'était laissée tomber sur le sol. Elle n'avait plus la force de tenir sur ses jambes.

Sam avait décidé d'attaquer plusieurs entrées simultanément. Ils allaient avancer par groupe de deux. Cinq de ses groupes avaient été placés du C4 pour attirer les gardes dans des pièges pendant que les autres avanceraient dans le vaisseau.  
Quand les explosions retentirent, le vaisseau ruche trembla. Elizabeth ne s'en rendit pas compte, tout bruit lui semblait maintenant lointain. Sam, qui faisait équipe avec Ronon, avencait dans les couloirs du vaisseau.

Sam, _chuchotant_ : Vous avez une idée de l'endroit où pourrait être retenue Elizabeth ?

Ronon lui passa devant, son fusil dans la main, près a tirer.

Ronon : Suivez moi !

Elle le suivi jusqu'à un endroit ou il y avait plusieurs cellules, comme celle d'Elizabeth.

Ronon : C'est ici qu'ils retiennent les prisonniers, mais c'est grand !  
Sam : Très bien, alors cherchons.

Sam et Ronon passèrent en revue les cellules les plus proches sans rien trouver. Ils entendaient beaucoup de tires et beaucoup de cris dans le vaisseau.  
Soudain Sam, en se retournant, aperçu une ombre sur le sol dans une des cellule. Elle s'approcha de l'entrée et reconnu sa conjointe.

Sam, _inquiète_ : Elizabeth ? Elizabeth ? Réponds-moi !

Mais elle n'obtient aucune réponse.  
Ronon l'avait rejointe et essayait déjà de fouiller, comme lui avait montré Rodney, dans les parois du vaisseau pour ouvrir la grille.  
Sam continuait d'appeler Elizabeth mais n'obtenait toujours aucune réponse.

Sam, _angoissée_ : Ronon, dépêchez-vous je vous en pris !

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et Sam se précipita vers Elizabeth.  
Celle-ci était assise par terre, les points serrés, les yeux plissés tellement ils étaient fermés fort. Sam commença à paniquer quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne respirait plus. Elle lui dégagea les cheveux qui étaient collés sur son visage et essaya de lui faire relever la tête.  
Elizabeth poussa soudain un énorme soupir. Elle venait d'avoir une nouvelle contraction et depuis un moment, elles étaient devenues littéralement insupportables. La jeune femme était essoufflée et regardait Sam en pensant qu'elle hallucinait.  
Sam la prit dans ses bras.

Sam : Mon dieu, Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth, _pleurant_ : Sam ? C'est toi ?  
Sam : Oui c'est moi mon cœur, ça va aller, on est venu te chercher d'accord.

Elle regarda le ventre nu de sa compagne sans trop comprendre pourquoi son T Shirt avait été arraché.

Sam : Il va falloir te lever Liz, il faut qu'on reparte au jumper.

Avec beaucoup de mal, Sam glissa son bras sous l'épaule d'Elizabeth et arriva à la relever.  
Une fois debout, la jeune femme n'arrivait plus à tenir sur ses jambes qui tremblaient. Sam la soutenait toujours.

Sam : Ca fait longtemps que tu ressens des contractions ?  
Elizabeth : Plusieurs heures.

Sam ferma les yeux un instant pour ne pas montrer sa peur à sa compagne.

Sam : Très bien.

Elle se tourna vers Ronon qui était en train de faire le guet.

Sam : Ronon, vous pourriez porter Elizabeth, elle ne pourra pas marcher dans son état.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au couloir et s'enfonça dans la cellule sombre. Il attrapa Elizabeth relativement facilement.

Sam : Très bien, allons-y.

Sam prévenu toutes les équipes qu'ils avaient récupéré Elizabeth et ils firent ainsi le chemin inverse qu'ils avaient fait pour venir recherche le leader de l'expédition sans trop de problème.  
Arrivés au jumper, Ronon allongea Elizabeth qui venait d'avoir une nouvelle contraction.

Sam, _au pilote_ : Il y en a qui sont pas encore revenus ?  
Pilote : Deux équipes manquent encore à l'appel madame.  
Sam : Très bien, attendons les ici.

Ronon était resté avec Elizabeth, il lui soutenait la tête.

Ronon : Elle ne tiendra pas plus longtemps, il faut rentrer tout de suite.

Sam se mit à genoux au près d'Elizabeth et lui prit la main.

Sam, _rassurante_ : Ca va aller Liz, d'accord.

Elle lui retira une mèche de cheveux collé à son visage. Elizabeth était en sueur.

Sam, _doucement_ : Je t'aime ma puce.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front au moment un tir d'arme wraith arriva sur le jumper.

Pilote : C'est la dernière équipe madame, celle du colonel Sheppard.  
Sam : Très bien, dites à jumper 2 et 3 de partir, on les suit.

Le colonel Sheppard et Teyla arrivèrent en courant dans le jumper, une équipe de wraith leur courant après.

John, _fort_ : Décollez !

Le pilote ne se fit pas prié et décolla aussitôt. Il partit en direction de la porte pour rejoindre la cité. Aussitôt le jumper à l'abri, Elizabeth fut conduit à l'infirmerie où Carson avait été prévenu et l'attendait.  
Quelques temps plus tard, on pouvait entendre les cris d'un nouveau né résonné dans la cité. Il fut accompagné d'un second cri quelques minutes plus tard. Elizabeth venait de mettre au monde deux magnifiques garçons.  
Epuisée, elle s'endormit assez vite après l'accouchement. Carson s'occupait des petits sous l'œil attentif de Samantha qui était en train de se faire soigner une coupure qu'elle avait sur le front.  
Quelques heures plus tard, Elizabeth se réveilla difficilement à l'infirmerie. Elle regarda au tour d'elle et vu Sam, debout, devant une couveuse où se trouvaient certainement les bébés. Elle chantait doucement la berceuse qu'elle avait si souvent chantée à Elizabeth pendant sa grossesse.

Elizabeth, _difficilement_ : Sam ?

La jeune blonde se retourna aussitôt, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle vint auprès de sa compagne et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

Sam : Comment tu te sens ?  
Elizabeth : Epuisée… mais tellement bien.

Elizabeth souriait en regardant la couveuse au fond de la salle.  
En la voyant faire, Sam alla la chercher et fit rouler le lit temporaire de leurs enfants jusqu'à sa compagne. Les deux enfants dormaient paisiblement.

Elizabeth : Ils sont magnifiques.  
Sam : Tout comme leur maman.

Elle s'approcha de son visage pour l'embrasser.

Sam, _chuchotant_ : Merci.  
Elizabeth : C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier.

Elle souleva légèrement la tête pour à nouveau attraper les lèvres de sa compagne qui n'avait pas relevé la tête.

Elizabeth : Je t'aime Sam.  
Sam : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Au moment où elles s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, Carson arriva avec un grand sourire.

Carson : Je vois que notre deuxième maman s'est enfin réveillée.  
Elizabeth : Mes fils me manquaient trop pour que je puisse dormir plus longtemps.  
Carson : Est-ce que tout va bien Elizabeth ?  
Elizabeth : À part cet horrible mal de crâne, oui, ça va.  
Carson : D'accord, je vais vous donner quelque chose tout de suite.

Il se retourna pour attraper une seringue qu'il enfila dans la perfusion qu'elle avait au bras.  
Une fois terminé, il jeta l'aiguille et regarda les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient ensorcelé par leurs deux enfants.

Carson : Je vais vous laisser.  
Elizabeth : Merci Carson.

Il allait partir quand soudain il se retourna.

Carson : Ah oui… Il faudrait leur choisir des prénoms !

Il partit enfin sous le regard des deux jeunes femmes qui n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de pouvoir penser à cela.

Finalement, Sam et Elizabeth se mirent rapidement d'accord sur le prénom de leur fils : Luka, comme le défunt frère d'Elizabeth, et Jacob, comme le père de Sam.

Ca faisait maintenant 4 jours qu'Elizabeth était à l'infirmerie. Normalement, Carson lui avait promis qu'elle pourrait sortir aujourd'hui.  
Sam se trouvait avec Elizabeth, elles discutaient tranquillement pendant que le docteur auscultait les deux petits.  
Il arriva dans la chambre où étaient les deux jeunes femmes avec la couveuse où les deux garçons étaient éveillés.

Elizabeth : Carson !

Carson lui souria.

Carson : Elizabeth, ce n'est pas la peine d'être si heureuse de me voir, je vous ai promis que vous sortiriez aujourd'hui et je tiendrais ma promesse.  
Elizabeth, _embarrassée_ : Merci.  
Carson, _rigolant_ : Mais je voudrais qu'on essaye une dernière chose avant que vous ne m'échappiez.  
Elizabeth, _soudainement inquiète _: Et quoi ?  
Carson : Il va bien falloir un jour ou l'autre nourrir ces deux bouts d'choux.

Il désigna alors les deux bébés qui gigotaient.  
Elizabeth le regarda anxieuse. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais ce moment qui arrivait lui faisait peur.  
Carson attrapa Luka dans ses bras et l'apporta jusqu'à Elizabeth qui retirait le haut de son pyjama. Elle était en soutien-gorge quand le jeune médecin écossais lui déposa son fils dans ses bras. Il lui expliqua certaine chose et Elizabeth écoutait très attentivement toutes les paroles et les conseilles de Carson. Elle était de plus en plus nerveuse.

Carson, _doucement_ : Je vais vous laisser, si vous avez un problème, je suis juste à côté.

Après un dernier sourire il sortit de la pièce.  
Sam le regarda sortir puis refixa son regard sur sa compagne qui berçait l'enfant dans ces bras. Avec l'index de sa main gauche elle lui caressait tendrement le ventre, le bébé avait l'air d'aimer.

Elizabeth, _anxieuse_ : Alors il va falloir te nourrir mon chéri.

Sam lui caressa le bras.

Sam : Ca va aller Liz, rassure toi.

Elle leva la tête et lui fit un maigre sourire avant de faire glisser la bretelle de son sous vêtement avec une main pour libérer son sein. Elle berça une dernière fois l'enfant et approcha petit à petit sa bouche de son téton.

Elizabeth, _doucement_ : Allez mon chéri, il faut manger.

Sam sentait sa compagne devenir impatiente sous la nervosité.

Sam : Carson a dit que ça pouvait prendre un peu de temps la première fois.  
Elizabeth, _relevant la tête_ : Oui…

Puis l'enfant arriva enfin à faire se qu'il souhaitait. Après avec mordu le sein de sa mère à plusieurs endroits différents il finit par trouver l'endroit ou il allait trouver sa nourriture. Il se pencha sur le sein d'Elizabeth et commença doucement à téter.  
Elizabeth sourit en regardant son fils et releva la tête vers Sam.

Elizabeth, _avec un grand sourire_ : Je crois que le contact est établi.

Sam se rapprocha de sa compagne et l'embrassa.

Sam, _murmurant_ : Je crois aussi.

Elles regardèrent ainsi pendant un moment leur fils, tendrement, en train de manger, pendant que Jacob commençait à s'impatienter de son côté.

**THE END**


End file.
